Nar Jae Kiss
by Chie Na OrangeL
Summary: Kim Jaejoong si Narsis akut. Jung Yunho si namja populer. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh takdir. Jaejoong yang polos membuat Yunho jatuh hati padanya. Saking polosnya Jaejoong tidak bisa menangkap perasaan Yunho padanya. Bagaimana cara Yunho mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong? Akankan kah Jaejoong menyadari perasaan Yunho? -Ganti summary! Chapter 2 update!
1. Prologue

Ini Remake fanfiction dari manga **Nar Kiss** nya **Nekono Mariko.**

**Pair :**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Semua nama yang muncul di sini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

**Rated :**

eMu desu.

Ada anu-anu nya hohoho.

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Warning :**

Newbie, OOC, Miss Typo(s) of course, gak sesuai EYD, pindah POV semaunya sendiri, semoga reader gak bingung ya.

a/n: Seperti yang sudah di katakan di atas fanfic ini adalah remake dari sebuah manga. Pastinya yang pernah baca manga itu kenal dengan alur ini. Chie itu orangnya gampang berubah suasana. Bisa jadi fanfic ini sesuai alur atau bahkan malah berbeda dari aslinya. So, liat aja nanti gimana akhirnya.

**Before that...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

Chie gak maksa buat baca soalnya. Kalau gak suka yaudah out aja ne, gampang kok tinggal klik Back aja. -.-

* * *

**NAR JAE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Jauh, jauh pada zaman dahulu, di suatu tempat. Ada seorang pemuda yang sangat rupawan. Karena kerupawannya itu ia di cintai oleh semua orang, namun ia tidak pernah mau membalas cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu sang dewi menjatuhkan hukuman pada dirinya untuk jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri pada musim semi ketika ia melihat bayangannya di sungai, ia tak pernah beranjak dari sana sampai akhirnya ia meninggal dunia.

Namanya adalah Narcissus yang selamanya tetap ada dalam mitologi Yunani. Bahkan ketika ia meninggal dunia. Akan tetapi hatinya meleleh pada musim semi bersama hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Dan pada hari ini, seseorang yang menyedihkan, seorang pemuda terkena dampaknya.

Disebuah stasiun kereta

Srett

"Aaaahh... betapa indahnya diriku! Seperti malaikat yang turun ke dunia fana ini~" seorang pemuda dengan narsisnya memuji dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dari cermin yang tertempel di sebuah stasiun. Menghasilkan bisikan "narsis" di setiap orang yang melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

Pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bisikan-bisikan tersebut dan terus mengagumi rupanya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut. Bahkan suara jprett jprett foto dan suara tawa orangpun tidak di dengarnya saking terpesonanya ia terhadap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah kisah pemuda narsis yang menyedihkan, Kim Jaejoong.

Sebuah kisah tentang bagaimana ia akhirnya tersentuh oleh cinta sejati.

.

.

.

DING DONG

DING DONG

Ini... Ini adalah yang terburuk. Hari ini ada kelas penting dan aku menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk melihat bayanganku di stasiun dan datang terlambat! Ini gila.

Jaejoong yang akhirnya sampai di universitas terus menerus mendumal akan kelakuannya setelah ia sadar pada realita.

"HUAAA... siapa sih yang menempel cermin di tempat seperti itu!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika nilaiku turun. Huee ini sungguh buruk.

Aku Kim Jaejoong telah berbeda semenjak aku lahir. Dari cerita yang kudengar dari eomma, setiap melihat bayanganku di cermin aku akan betah untuk terus menatapnya. Dan ketika aku dijauhkan dari cermin maka aku akan menangis kencang. Dan eomma berkata,

"Aigoo... kamu sungguh narsis Joongie." Sambil tersenyum dan terus membiarkanku dengan cermin tersebut berada dalam jangkauanku.

Pada waktu sekolah dasarlah aku mulai menyadari yang sebenarnya. Jika aku ini berbeda. Agar tidak ada orang yang menyadari keganjilanku, aku harus berjuang keras.

Terutama di universitas ini, aku harus merahasiakannya. Jika sifatku ini ditemukan maka keinginanku untuk mendapatkan yeojachingu tidak akan pernah ada lagi!

.

Ya. Ia sungguh berjuang keras walaupun begitu kadang sifat narsismenya itu keluar tanpa di duganya. Bahkan beberapa teman sekolah dasarnya pun sering berkata aneh untuk dirinya dan melaporkannya pada guru.

Dan di universitas ini, walau bagaimanapun ia berjuang keras. Tidak sepenuhnya sifatnya itu tertutupi, ada beberapa orang yang tentu saja mengetahui keanehannya. Malah mungkin para yeoja sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya saja Jaejoong belum menyadarinya.

Kim Jaejoong memang namja yang rupawan. Dia tidak pendek, walaupun tubuhnya agak ramping. Matanya besar, tidak seperti pada umumnya mata orang Korea. Kulitnya seputih susu dan halus. Rambut blondenya yang halus. Ia memang seperti malaikat.

Akan tetapi ini adalah zaman modern. Semua bisa berubah menjadi yang kau inginkan jika kau punya uang. Apalagi kebanyakan orang di negara Korea Selatan berpikir cantik atau tampan itu adalah harus. Di sini, sekarang keindahan alami seperti Jaejoong adalah langka.

.

Setelah menghadiri kelasnya yang terakhir Jaejoongpun segera pulang.

"Yah tidakkah menurutmu Kim Jaejoong itu aneh?"

"Ne. Kau benar walaupun dia tampan tapi aku pikir dia terlalu narsis."

"Ne. Aku benci namja yang narsis, itu bukanlah typeku."

"Eww... Na do."

Bisik-bisik para yeoja itu keluar saat Jaejoong melewatinya. Walau Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya tapi ia merasakan bahwa itu sesuatu yang buruk ketika sekelompok yeoja itu melihat ke arahnya.

.

Hahh... Ini akan jadi baik jika aku bisa menghilangkan sifat ini.

"Ouch!" sial, untuk mencegah agar aku tidak melihat cermin. Aku harus menggunakan kontak lens khusus untuk mengaburkan penglihatanku seperti orang bodoh.

"Omo! Tidak, ini terlepas lagi. Terjatuh dimana dia?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sebelah kontak lens nya yang terjatuh.

Cling

"Oh! Ketemu. Itu-"

Tap

Tap

Crack

"—dia."

"?"

Matanya masih tertuju pada sebuah sepatu yang berada tepat di atas kontak lensnya. Diam beberapa saat sampai,

"GYAAAAA! Kontak lens ku! Singkirkan kakimu pabbo!" teriak Jaejoong yang berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Kontak lensnya.

Yang ternyata sudah hancur.

"Tidak... Itu terbuat khusus~ Hiks, aku harus bersujud pada hyungku agar mau meminjamkanku uang untuk membuatnya...hiks" ratap Jaejoong.

"Omo... gwaenchana?" tanya sang tersangka penghacur kontak lens Jaejoong yang ternyata masih di sana.

'Orang ini...grrrrr' bantin Jaejoong dan ia siap untuk menyumpah serapah orang itu untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

.

Si tersangka itu adalah namja pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea. Dia bisa berbicara berbagai bahasa, tidak hanya itu, dia juga terkenal di kalangan dosen. Di tambah dia mulai memasuki dunia modeling.

Dari awal semester hingga sekarang. Dia telah mengencani banyak gadis yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Bukan hanya itu, masih banyak rumor lainnya mengenai seputar sang pelaku.

Dia adalah The Perfect guy! Jung Yunho.

.

"Oh... Bukankah kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Orang semacam itu adalah orang yang paling ku benci! Grrr awas saja kau Jung! Huh?

Jaejoong menatap geram pada Yunho sampai pandangannya terpusat pada satu arah.

.

Di mata Yunho, ia melihat bayangannya.

.

Andwe! Aku bisa melihat bayanganku pada matanya...

"Yah! Minggir!" menyadari hal itu Jaejoong segera menjauh dan berlari.

"Jaejoong-ssi!?"

Melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berlari Yunho lalu mengejarnya.

Andweee perasaan ini... Sensasi ini... akan segera keluar.

Aku tidak ingin seseorangpun tahu...

"Jaejoong-ssi tunggu sebentar!" Yunho yang bisa mengejarnya berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong.

.

Apalagi orang itu adalah...

"Yah! akhirnya,"

.

Orang ini!

"Jaejoong-ssi. Aku ingin meminta maaf telah menghancurkan kontak lens mu. Aku akan menggantinya," ucap Yunho setelah berhasil menghentikan Jaejoong.

Hening

.

"Mari kita diskusikan tentang itu... sejak kau terus mengejarku setelah itu..." kata Jaejoong yang masih membelakangi Yunho

"Huh?"

Segera Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang Yunho tepat pada wajahnya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti... begitu sangat mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dengan jari telunjuknya terarah padanya mengisyaratkan menujuk dirinya.

"HUH?" kaget Yunho

Tangan Jejoong mengarah pada wajah Yunho. Di pegangnya wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya,

"Aku benar, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Membuat Yunho berdebar seiring semakin dekatnya wajah keduanya.

Dekat

"Jae—"

Semakin dekat

Tapi,

Jaejoong menghentikannya dengan menaruh sebelah tangannya di depan bibir Yunho sebelum kedua bibir itu beradu.

"—Tapi kau tidak bisa." Ucap Jaejoong dan menjauh dari Yunho.

"Huh?"

"Karena... Ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna ini hanya untuk diriku sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Jika ini di komik maka akan keluar sinar-sinar yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Jaejoong jalan sambil sesekali berputar seolah menujukan seluruh tubuhnya. Selain itu dia juga mulai membuka sweaternya dan melemparnya yang langsung di tangkap oleh Yunho.

"...Daripada itu—"

"Seberapapun kau mencintai diriku itu hanya sia-sia. Aku hanya bisa mencintai diriku sendiri." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Jadi, selamat tinggal."

"Ah! Awas—"

BRAKK

.

"Jaejoong-ssi... gwenchana? Jaejoong-ssi?"

.

Hilanglah kesadaran Jaejoong setelah menabrak sebuah tembok ketika ia langsung berbalik dan siap berlari setelah mengucapkan farewell pada Yunho.

Tapi,

Sekarang ia,

Berakhir di UKS berdua dengan Jung Yunho dalam keadaan sadar. Tentu, karena Yunho lah yang membawa Jaejoong setelah ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Jaejoong-ssi kau... adalah seorang narsis akut...?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Oh tuhan... jika kau benar ada di sana... tolong biarkan aku, untuk tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi... Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fiuuhh~

Ini baru halaman kedua belas, belum setengahnya sama sekali. Banyak juga ternyata jadinya ==

Gimana readers? suka kah? atau ini gak usah lanjut aja? Soalnya Chie udah pegel #woy ini baru awalnya udah nyerah aje!

Yah kalo gak ada yang minat kan gak usah lanjut =3=

Jadi kalo mau berlanjut tolong banget di kasih respon yaaa... Review ne~

See u next Chap.

Itupun kalo ada yang minat... 10 review cukup buat Chie lanjut epep abal ini. Kalo nggak... Adios~! #maksa banget ni orang.


	2. Prologue I

Ini Remake fanfiction dari manga **Nar Kiss** nya **Nekono Mariko.**

**Pair :**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Semua nama yang muncul di sini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

**Rated :**

eMu desu.

Ada anu-anu nya hohoho. Tapi belum untuk chap ini :9

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Warning :**

Newbie, OOC, Miss Typo(s) of course, gak sesuai EYD, pindah POV semaunya sendiri, semoga reader gak bingung ya.

a/n: Prologue kemarin emang pendek banget kok Chie akui. Itu sebenernya karena pas Chie lagi enak ngetik, liat jam ternyata udah kepepet sama kerja, Chie belom siap-siap. Trus Chie edit lagi ternyata masih banyak kurangnya. Pas di tempat kerja lagi senggang, sempet mau nambahin lagi, eh malah dapet kerjaan, jadi cuma sempet edit terus nambah sana-sini, abis itu update deh. Untuk Chap ini di panjangin kok, tenang aja. ^.^

**Before that...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

Chie gak maksa buat baca soalnya. Kalau gak suka yaudah out aja ne, gampang kok tinggal klik Back aja. -.-

* * *

**NAR JAE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**_Sebelumnya..._**

Hilanglah kesadaran Jaejoong setelah menabrak sebuah tembok ketika ia langsung berbalik dan siap berlari setelah mengucapkan farewell pada Yunho.

Tapi,

Sekarang ia,

Berakhir di UKS berdua dengan Jung Yunho dalam keadaan sadar. Tentu, karena Yunho lah yang membawa Jaejoong setelah ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Jaejoong-ssi kau... adalah seorang narsis akut...?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Oh tuhan... jika kau benar ada di sana... tolong biarkan aku, untuk tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi... Selamanya.

.

Sial.

Aish jinjja... dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia yang tahu kelainanku.

"...Kau bisa menyebutnya, itu semacam kelainan lahiriah. Itu terjadi setiap saat aku melihat refleksiku..." jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah frustasinya, "Karena itu biasanya aku menggunakan kontak lens untuk mengaburkan penglihatanku..."

Jaejoong menghela napas setelah menjelaskan kelainannya itu.

Ketika narsisme Jaejoong keluar itu akan kembali normal jika kepalanya terbentur atau beberapa jam berlalu setelahnya.

.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Karena aku merusaknya..." Jeda sesaat "Apakah kau punya kepribadian ganda?" Tanya Yunho langsung mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ani." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah horror

Memejamkan mata, Jaejoong mulai berpikir, sambil sesekali menghela napas.

Aku yakin berita ini akan tersebar besok.

.

"Itu dia! Namja yang melakukan hal aneh pada Jung Yunho."

"Dia cabul, kan? Dasar rendahan..."

.

Sekilas bayangan yang muncul membuat Jaejoong merinding ngeri. Akan jadi bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

'Selamat tinggal kehidupan kampusku... Hiks' tanpa bisa ditahannya Jaejoong mulai menangis

"W-waeyo?" Yunho yang kaget melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis mulai panik

"Hiks... berakhir sudah, hiks"

"Mungkinkah itu... kau pikir, aku akan pergi dan memberitahukan semua orang tentang dirimu?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan memandang Yunho dengan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

Melihat itu Yunho merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mengapus air matanya. Beberapa kali Jaejoong mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya guna menenangkan diri.

"Biasanya... orang akan memberitahu orang lain jika ada suatu hal yang menarik," Jawab Jaejoong sambil membersihkan 'air' yang keluar di hidungnya dengan sapu tangan "Jika itu aku, aku akan mengatakannya. Selain itu juga kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku begitu saja kan..."

"Pabboya..." Ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang tenang, perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaejoong.

"Dengar, setiap orang mempunyai rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan semua orang tentang ini, jadi tenang saja ne." Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Eoh?"

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho itu membuatnya merasa hangat dan lepas. Ia merasa seperti ia diterima dan dibutuhkan. Apalagi dengan keadaanya yang seperti ini.

Tersentak,

Segera Jaejoong balas menggenggam sebelah tangan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya,

"Jeongmal!?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan semangatnya

"Ne."

"Jeongmal!? Jeongmal!? Jeongmal!? Jeongamal!?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku akan tetap memegang janjiku." ucap Yunho lagi dengan memandang Jaejoong lembut

Itu membuat Jaejoong tentu sangat senang. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan bersinar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau orang yang baik~" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang mendayu,

"Eoh... apa maksudnya itu..?"

"Habisnya ku dengar kau itu sering gonta-ganti pacar seperti menganti pakaian." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"E-eh... itu, kami putus karena persetujuan masing-masing."

"Eh? begitukah?"

"Ne."

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di UKS Yunho menemani Jaejoong untuk membeli kontak lens. Tentu saja Yunho ikut, mengingat dialah yang merusak kontak tersebut. Mereka telah berada di sebuah toko optik khusus, yang menyediakan pembuatan kontak.

Jaejoong yang melihat penjaga toko tersebut langsung memperlihatkan kontak lens nya, dan memberi sedikit penjelasan seperti apa kontaknya. Penjaga itu mencatat pesanan Jaejoong itu dan membawanya ke bagian dalam toko itu. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu penjaga itu kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapan Jaejoong.

"Mwoo? Ini kan toko spesialis, jadi kau harus membuatkan itu untukku sekarang juga." Protes Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jeosonghabnida tuan, ini dibuat untuk order. Ini akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 sampai 3 minggu." Ujar penjaga toko itu menjelaskan."Maaf untuk masalah anda."

Setelah itu Yunho membayar beberapa transaksi dan memberikan bon pengambilannya pada Jaejoong. Walau Jaejoong terlihat masih tidak puas, karena sampai keluar toko pun Jaejoong masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan pulang, setelah beberapa jauh dari toko mereka berhenti di sebuah mesin minuman. Jaejoong sekarang tengah mengenakan kacamata yang tadi di keluarkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih merasa tidak tenang. Kau bisa berubah seperti waktu itu dengan mudah tanpa kontak lens, bukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong khawatir.

"Itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang. Aku mempunyai kacamata untuk menggantikannya. Ya.. karena sudah kuno jadi aku tidak begitu ingin memakainya."

Crash

Prakk

"Bukankah itu jadi tidak nyaman? Ini salahku, jika kau bersedia, aku akan terus ada di sampingmu, jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan..." Yunho yang merasa tidak enak mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuan

"Aniyo, kau sudah membayarnya untukku, itu sudah cukup."

"Gwenchana... kita adalah teman, bukan?" Yunho masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong, sambil berkata seperti itu Yunho menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut ketika Jaejoong menatapnya.

DEG

Blush

Saat ini penglihatan Jaejoong terhadap Yunho sungguh berbeda. Sekarang dimata Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat keren dan begitu baik.

"K-kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ne!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho keras saking nervousnya, terdengar dari bunyinya yang 'bugh bugh' saat Jaejoong menepuknya, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa membaca papan tulis, jadi aku tidak bisa mencatat." kata Jaejoong memberi alasan yang logis.

"Aku akan meminjamkan catatanku untukmu." Kata Yunho

"Ne, hehe"

Teman ne? Sebenarnya untuk mengatakan seperti apa kau... Yunho sangat baik padaku.

Itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

.

"Jang jang!" seru Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak besar di hadapan Yunho.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho

"Ini adalah masakan buatanku!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Eoh? Buatan... sendiri?" Yunho terlihat excited melihatnya, arah pandangnya terpusat pada bungkusan itu.

Terkadang... aku berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku terus bersama Yunho seperti ini.

"Hehehe... kulihat kau selalu makan roti. Kau akan di kerumuni para yeoja di kampus kalau pergi ke kantin kan? Aku khawatir, jadi aku memasak banyak untuk berbagi denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong dan memberikan cengirannya pada Yunho.

"..."

"Orangtua ku sering berpergian, jadi aku sering memasak sendiri. Mau mencobanya? Ini sungguh enak." Yunho masih terdiam sambil terus melihat ke arah bungkusan itu, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong lalu berpindah lagi pada bungukusan =.=

Melihat Yunho yang sangat tertarik Jaejoong lalu membukanya, sebelum itu dia memberikan sepasang sumpit untuk Yunho.

Saat kotak itu terbuka Yunho terlihat begitu senang.

"Oh... haha, ini..." kata Yunho

Mendengar tawa Yunho, Jaejoong segera menarik kembali kotak bekalnya.

"Mwoya? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jika kau hanya ingin mentertawaiku seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak akan membaginya padamu."

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu. Itu, hanya saja masakanmu penuh dengan makanan kesukaan namja," Sebenarnya Yunho juga ingin mengatakan, kalau ia baru kali ini melihat orang mencampur dosirak dan bento, tapi ditahannya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga namja! Tapi aku juga mempertimbangkan nutrisinya."

Di kotak bekal itu terdapat 2 tumpuk kotak, di kotak pertama ada nasi kepal dan kimbab, dan di kotak kedua ada telur goreng gulung khas jepang, kimchi, sosis goreng, dan ayam katsu.

"Wow... semuanya terlihat enak. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana..." ucap Yunho bingung,

"Kau bisa—"

"Omo! Omo!" tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang yeoja mengintrupsinya, membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan dari bekal Jaejoong pada mereka.

"Makanan apa itu—? Eww..." sebuah sindiran jelas terdengar dari nada suara seorang yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang itu, yang ditimpali kikikan oleh temannya.

"Aigoo... itu tidak bagus sama sekali, dan semuanya hitam.." ujar seorang yeoja berambut pendek sebahu itu.

Mereka berdua mendekati Yunho dan yeoja berambut pendek itu mengeser-mendorong- Jaejoong agar menjauh.

"!" Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh karena dorongan itu.

"Oppa... lebih baik kau memakan bekalku saja," Tawar yeoja berambut panjang itu "Daripada memakan bekal menjijikan itu, lebih baik oppa memakan punyaku."

"Ne oppa, punyaku lebih enaak~" tawar yeoja berambut pendek.

MWO? Berani sekali yeoja itu mengatakan menjijikan pada masakanku. Tapi... kurasa yeoja-yeoja itu memang imut...

"Yunho-ah, nan gwenchana, jika kau tak ingin memakan bekalku..." ujar Jaejoong mengalah.

Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak menanggapi kedua yeoja itu. Ia hanya menatap kedua yeoja itu dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Mian. Tapi aku ingin memakan makanan menjijikan ini." Kata Yunho dan ia mulai mengambil telur goreng gulung Jaejoong dan memakannya.

Jaejoong yang berada agak jauh dari ketiga orang itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dari raut wajahnya, Yunho terlihat seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin di ganggu, membuat kedua yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya. Jaejoong melihat kedua yeoja itu saling menyalahkan sambil saling memaki. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho, yang sedang menikmati makanan itu. Jaejoong segera mendekat kembali pada Yunho.

Entah mengapa... aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa,

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang makan dengan lahap, seolah sangat menikmati makanan itu. Melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya Yunho tersenyum.

DEG

Aku merasa sangat senang.

.

Tersadar bahwa sedari tadi dia belum menyentuh makanannya, Jaejoong segera mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya. Keduanya kini terlihat menikmati acara berbagi makanan itu.

"Yah! Kau memakan semua telur gulungku!"

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, habis ini enak."

"Aishh..."

.

Sejak itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Baik di dalam kampus atau di luar kampus. Seperti pergi membeli pakaian atau bermain ke taman hiburan. Keduanya terlihat begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Kediaman Kim, pada malam hari.

.

"Hum, hum, hum~" Jaejoong memasak sambil bersenandung kecil.

Melihat hyungnya yang terlihat begitu senang membuat Kibum adiknya penasaran. Kibum mendekati Jaejoong dan melonggokkan kepalanya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apakah terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kibum,

"Kau ini bicara apa sih bummie..." Jaejoong mendorong-menahan- kepala Kibum dengan tangannya, "Yah! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu!" omel Jaejoong melihat adiknya memakai kaos longgar yang sama sekali tidak pas di tubuh kecilnya dan menampilkan pundak mulusnya.

Kibum berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang masih terus mendorong kepalanya, "Apakah kau mendapatkan yeojachingu yang selalu kau impikan itu? Yah! Wae? Pakaian ini terlihat sangat cocok padaku."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kibum dan mulai kembali memasak.

"Ani. Belum, untuk saat ini. Tapi aku mempunyai seorang teman."

"Teman? Maksudmu pelayan? Seorang pelayan."

"Aniyo! Aku tidak sepertimu."

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Jaejoong segera memasuki kamarnya. Untuk bagian membereskan meja makan itu adalah bagian Kibum.

Brugh

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur. Ia menyanga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Berpikir tentang itu... selama baru-baru ini, tentang yeojachingu impianku itu. Aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

Saat aku bersama dengan Yunho,

Aku merasa sangat senang.

Dia adalah teman pertamaku yang tidak memandangku rendah meskipun ia tahu seperti apa aku...

Membuatku merasa tentram.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong yang sudah berjanji pulang bersama Yunho terlambat datang. Jaejoong berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa cepat sampai.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan...

"Aish jinjja, aku telat—" Gumam Jaejoong yang masih terus berlari. Akhirnya Jaejoong melihat Yunho, "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu..." namun ia tidak melihat Yunho sendirian.

Bahwa aku sangat merepotkannya.

Ia melihat Yunho sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja.

Terkejut, Jaejoong hanya berdiam di tempatnya berdiri yang masih agak jauh dari tempat mereka tanpa berniat untuk menghampirinya.

DEG

Jaejoong melihat mereka bedua berpandangan dan yeoja itu menangis. Yunho terlihat seperti berbicara sesuatu yang ntah apa Jaejoong tak tahu, 'pasti ia sedang menenangkan yeoja itu' pikir Jaejoong.

Apakah dia... yeojachingunya?

Jadi dia sudah punya pasangan...

Jaejoong memandang mereka dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Tentu saja dia punya, dia kan populer!

Pikir Jaejoong dengan menunjukkan ekspresi semangatnya tanpa suara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu setelahnya Jaejoong berpangku tangan dan mulai menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Jika saja ia mengatakan padaku lebih awal...

Sambil sesekali mengangguk ajan pikirannya, tiba-tiba ia langsung berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut dan tangannya.

"Jadi, pertemanan kita masihlah sangat rentan, sampai ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu padaku..." pundung Jaejoong, ia segera bangun dan mulai berbalik arah.

Menjauh dari Yunho dan yeoja itu.

'Yeoja itu... menangis.' batin Jaejoong.

Waktu yang telah... ku habiskan bersama Yunho... aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus.

Kita adalah teman, tapi jika kita selalu bersama... dia tidak akan mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan yeojachingunya, benar...

**_Sampai kontak lens mu selesai, aku akan terus menemanimu._**

Jaejoong mengingat kata-kata Yunho setelah mereka memesan kontak lensnya.

Baiklah... kapan itu selesai...

Jaejoong mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kalender.

Ah, itu besok. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengandalkan kebaikannya.

"Ini sudah cukup... aku akan memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak perlu mengurusku lagi..." Jeda sesaat, "Aku juga ingin mencari yeojachingu... lalu, double date...? mungkin kami bisa pergi bersama..."

Kenapa...

Walaupun ini adalah hal yang natural untuk dilakukan,

Tapi kenapa...

Aku merasa begitu sakit. Aku tidak mengerti ini.

Yunho-ah...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

"—Eh?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sedang berada di taman belakan kampus.

"Aku bilang, kontak lensku sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong dan memberikan cengirannya pada Yunho dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk victory di depan matanya.

Jaejoong berbalik dan membelakangi Yunho, ia mengaitkan kedua tangannya lalu menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya dan melihat kedepan.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, telah mengambil waktumu dengan yeojachingumu untuk bersamaku..."

"Yeojachingu...?"

"Aku... sedari awal aku memang sudah seperti ini, jadi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman." Ucap Jaejoong, "Karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi aku mengandalkan kebaikanmu terlalu banyak,"

"..."

"Dan aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu mempertimbangkan situasimu, jadi aku sunggu minta maaf."

"..."

"Mulai dari sekarang aku akan mencari banyak teman, dan tentu saja aku juga ingin mendapat pacar,"

"..."

"Mari kita pergi bersama, jika kita mempunyai waktu."

Klotak

Syuurrr

Suara botol air minum jatuh itu membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membelakangi Yunho untuk melihat kebelakang.

"...Yunho-ah?"

GRABB

"Uwah!" teriak Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik sebelah tangannya untuk mendekat padanya.

Posisi Jaejoong saat ini adalah di depan Yunho dengan tangan kanannya yang digenggam kuat oleh tangan kiri Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa—" Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong, "...Selain aku, kau tidak boleh menujukan sisimu yang itu pada orang lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk melihatmu."

Jaejoong merasakan perubahan aura pada Yunho. Sekarang Yunho terlihat sangat mengintimdasi dan menyeramkan. Seakan jika kau berani membantah maka ia akan menghajarmu sampai habis-habisan.

Brakk

Yunho menghimpit Jaejoong pada dinding gedung dan mencengkram pundak Jaejoong.

"M-mwo...?"

Slip

Kontak lens Jaejoong terlepas saat ia berkedip, ia terlalu lebar membuka matanya karena kaget akan perubahan sikap Yunho.

Omo! Kontak lensku!

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya dari Yunho dan melihat ke bawah untuk mencari kontak lens nya. Tetapi Yunho tidak membiarkannya dan menahan kedua pundak Jaejoong pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin."

"..."

"...aku tidak ingin,"

"..."

"Aku..."

Oh tidak... mata jernihnya.

"Jaejoong, nan..."

Fokus Jaejoong kini terpusat pada mata Yunho.

Matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh itu... melihat padaku.

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong melihatnya. Melihat dirinya ada di mata Yunho.

Aku... sisi narsiku...

DEG

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Jaejoong sedikit mengangkatnya, memiringkan kepala dan menutup matanya,

CUP

...Akan keluar.

Kedua bibir itu betemu. Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat mata Jaejoong yang masih terbuka lebar. Setelah beberapa detik, Yunho memisahkan pertemuan bibir itu.

Jaejoong masih terdiam kaku, dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"J-Jaejoong-ah... i-geo..."

Sreett

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"J-JAE—!?"

Jaejoong mendongak ke atas, dan melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat,

Huh? Jadi, wajah Yunho adalah seperti ini.

"Jae? Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir,

Aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya, dia begitu tampan.

Mungkin

Aku mungkin menyukainya, lebih dari diriku sendiri.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memegang wajah Yunho. Melihatnya dengan lebih dekat...

Aku sangat menyukai dia!

Blush!

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah padam seketika, seakan ia mengeluarkan asap

"Jae!? N-nan jeongmal mianhe... aku menciummu tanpa berpikir."

"P-poppo, poppo..." Jaejoong terus saja mengumamkan kata cium,

"Hah, Cukup sudah! Sebaiknya aku mengatakannya padamu." Yunho mengambil napas sejenak, "Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu denganmu, aku sadar, kalau mungkin aku menyukaimu—"

"ITU DIA! Sebuah ciuman!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba,

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu sekarang! Jika kau menciumku, sisi narsisku tidak akan keluar!" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangatnya.

"A-ah..." Yunho tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena ia sendiri sedang bingung,

"Ini adalah penemuan besar! Mungkin ketampananmu menaklukkan sifat narsis dalam diriku!"

"Hah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya sesuatu seperti ini terjadi...! Atau mungkin karena aku belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih tampan daripada aku dan orang itu..."

Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi Yunho dan menggumam ntah apa,

"Soal itu, aku juga—"

"AHHHH! Mungkin aku bisa sembuh jika kau tetap menciumku!"

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Yunho tajam, tatapan itu membuat Yunho merasakan hal tak enak.

Jaejoong berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan mendekati Yunho, dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan seolah ia hendak menangkap kucingnya,

Semakin Jaejoong mendekat, Yunho melangkah mundur.

"A-aku minta maaf untuk pacarmu Yunho... bisakah aku tetap berada disisimu? Dan jika aku mengamuk lagi, bisakah kau menciumku?"

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Terus saja seperti itu, jika Jaejoong maju maka Yunho akan mundur untuk menghindar.

"Ah... seperti yang kukatakan Jae..."

Step

Jaejoong berhenti mendekat,

"Tunggu sebentar... Jika aku jadi pacarmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mencium orang lain!"

"Jaejoong..."

"Ahhh... bagaimana ini...?"

"Kim Jaejoong! Dengar, aku tidak punya yeojachingu!"

"..."

"..."

"Eoh? Jeongmal? Tapi kemarin aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan yeoja?"

"Ah.. itu, dia hanya patah hati, jadi aku meminjamkan dadaku padanya. Kami hanya teman."

"Oh? Jadi begitu... " Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho, yang membuat Yunho blushing. "Umm... Jadi kau bisa menciumku kan? Lagipula kita teman..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia letakan dibibirnya yang terpout itu. Membuat Jaejoong terlihat imut.

Tapi, perkataan terakhir Jaejoong seakan menusuk Yunho.

"Aku tidak mencium seorang teman, tapi," Jeda sesaat, "Kau adalah teman terbaikku."

.

.

.

.

"Kereta akan tiba di jalur ketiga. Harap berhati-hati."

.

Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda 18 tahun. Karena kelainannya ia tidak pernah mempunyai pacar seorangpun, sampai sekarang.

"Ahh~ aku begitu sempurna. Aku yang terimut, tercantik—"

Cklik

Cklik

Suara foto terdengar dari para pengunjung stasiun yang sedang melihat kenarsis-an Jaejoong. Walau begitu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terganggu dan terus mengagumi dirinya di cermin stasiun itu. Sampai,

Puk

Puk

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Jaejoong sangat terganggu. Membalikan badan,

CUP

"Ayo kita pergi..."

Blush

"A-ayo..."

.

Karena aku dan Yunho adalah teman baik, ini seharusnya... benar bukan?

.

.

Untuk dia mengetahui apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya, dia mungkin masih membutuhkan banyak waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Cuhatan author :

Annyeong readerdeul sekalian~

Chie seneng banget dapet review lebih dari 10 kemarin hehehe. Psst- Pstt Chie langsung ngetik lanjutannya saking semangatnya. Chie seneng dapet respon baik disini, Chie masih awam banget soalnya, apalagi ternyata remake dari komik itu rada-rada ye -_- kalo gak kerja imajinasinya pasti satu halaman gak akan jadi sebuah kalimat, komik kan kebanyakan dialognya =.= kadang satu lembar komik gak ada dialog atau tulisan apa-apa, kemarin Chie pengen cepet-cepet publish jadi begitulah hasilnya =_=

Huks... Huks... sebenernya Chie mau update kemarin malem. Soalnya dari halaman 12 itu Chie udah ngetik banyak. Tapi, lepi nya ngerror masa, Chie lanjutinnya di edit ffn dan blum sempet di save. Alhasil Chie ngulang lagiii~ Hueeee... QAQ Masalahnya ada beberapa halaman awal yang buat Chie stuck 3 jam gak bisa mikir apa-apa. Chie bingung halaman itu Chie mau nulisnya gimana, pas di liat ilangnya ternyata bagian itu. Nangislah Chie dalam hati...huks, semoga ini memuaskan readerdeul. Chie gak yakin soalnya, beda sama awal Q_Q oh iya ini panjangnya udah dua kali lipat dari yang kemarin.

* * *

Dosirak itu bekelnya orang Korea

Bento itu bekelnya orang Jepang

Wahaha, nasi kepal dilapisin rumput laut, trus kimbab juga dilapisin rumput laut, perang tuh perang. Wahahaha XD bedanya cuma kimbab pasti ada isinya, kalo nasi kepal kadang suka di kasih isi, kadang nggak. XD bekel dikomiknya itu tumis sawi sama wortel, tapi Chie ganti jadi kimchi XD sisanya sama.

* * *

Ohya ini balasan yang review kemarin... Maaf sebelumnya, Chie gak baca settingan Ffn nya U_U jadi, readerdeul yang kemarin ngereview pertama gak login, gak langsung muncul di kotak Review.

Tapi masuk ke email Chie kok, jadi Chie masih bisa baca ^O^ Tengkyu smuanyaaa~ udah buat Chie semangat!

* * *

**Yuan Lian**: iya ini udah panjang belum? Ini termasuk update kilat gak? o.O **Jeje**: Iya ceritanya bagus, makanya Chie remake x9 **Guest**: Pendek? iya emang -.- **JungBear**: Siiip... ini udah panjang belum? **Asri**: Penasaran? Sip, ini udah cepet kah? **Joongie ga login**: Ini udah asap, soalnya Chie udah kebakar semangat! XD **Ryosuke**: Sankyuu~ ini udah lanjut :3 **Yun**: ini udah update :) **Rou R Rikku**: Iya om R, makasih :p **Arvina Xi**: Lop yu to~ XD Ini udah lanjut. Gimana momen Yunjae nya banyak kan? :D **DahsyatNyaff**: Iya namanya juga ketularan Narcissus X9 **park**: Iya :D Semoga chap ini juga seru deh **Haemin**: Iya! OAO ini udah lanjut. Koplak? hahaha ketawa dong XD **babywonkyu**: Iya, iya, pas Chie baca itu juga Chie ngakak XD **sissy**: Kocak? baguslah ternyata kerasa kocaknya. Chie belum bisa bener buat humor soalnya :O **MalaLee**: Iya ini udah lanjut. Review lagi yaa... #kittyeyes **jaejae**: Iya. Chie kalo lagi baca komik kadang kepikiran ini cocok jadi siapa XD ini lanjutannya **ChwangKyuh EviLBerry**: Iya halaman ke 12, iya dikit emang harusnya bisa lebih dari 2k kalo halaman segitu, imajinasi Chie belom bener jalannya =w= iya ini lanjutannya yaa :) **Guest **: Makasih, makasih, jj narsis itu sesuatu ya kkkk~ **Taeripark**: Iya parah, namanya juga ketularan Narcissus X9 **ShinJiWoo920202**: Hihihi iya kalo bayangin jj bgtu emang lucu banget XD Iya parah, ketularan Narcissus sih X9 jj salah fokus, namanya juga narsis akut, sekecil apapun keliatanya kalo itu dirinya pasti kumat XD **kim anna shinotsuke**: Sip. :) **Guest**: Gimana ya? Mau tau? Ikuti terus ceritanya~ ;D **jejejejejung**: Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka chap ini juga :D **MaxMin**: Kkkk~ kocak emang. Chie aja smpe tutup sebelah mata pas baca komiknya. Maluu~ XD **Tesa :** cintaku, aku ndak tau dirimu ripiu apa kemarin, soalnya gak masuk email, tapi gpp deh. Nanti ripiu lagi dsini yak. Pastiin masuk apa nggaknya lop yu pull deh.

* * *

Nah kalo mau Chie cepet lanjut, Chie butuh penyemangat, pastinya review readerdeul. Seperti biasa Chie perlu 10 review tiap chap buat lanjut ke Chap berikutnya^0^

So.. Review ne~


	3. Prologue II

Ini Remake fanfiction dari manga **Nar Kiss** nya **Nekono Mariko.**

**Pair :**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Semua nama yang muncul di sini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

**Rated :**

eMu desu.

Ada anu-anu nya hohoho. Tapi belum untuk chap ini :9

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Warning :**

Newbie, OOC, Miss Typo(s) of course, gak sesuai EYD, pindah POV semaunya sendiri, semoga reader gak bingung ya.

a/n: Ini prolog kedua readerdeul. Kenapa prolog nya sampe ada dua? Karena emang gitu di komiknya. ^.^ Ada yang masih inget Chie? Eh salah, ada yang masih inget fic ini? Because Chie udah lama ndak update. =.= Chie ndak akan banyak omong disini. So selamat membaca~

**Before that...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

Chie gak maksa buat baca soalnya. Kalau gak suka yaudah out aja ne, gampang kok tinggal klik Back aja. -.-

* * *

**NAR JAE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**Bag II**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Seperti biasa di pagi hari, untuk pergi ke kampus Jaejoong menggunakan kereta untuk angkutan umumnya. Dan stasiun yang selalu dikunjunginya itu terdapat sebuah cermin sedang terpasang disana. Seperti yang kita ketahui sebuah cermin adalah bencana untuknya. Akan tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu adalah jalur yang harus dilaluinya untuk sampai ke kampus.

.

Aku Kim Jaejoong, terlahir aneh sejak keluar dari dalam rahim eommaku.

"Umma~ ummaa~ apa yang sedang dilakukan kakak itu?" Tanya seorang anak kecil pada eommanya.

"Yah! Jangan melihat kesana." Jawab sang eomma dan menarik anak kecil itu pergi.

Dijauhi dan dibenci oleh orang banyak adalah hal yang biasa. Dan jika ingin hidup normal aku harus memikul beban seperti itu. Tapi,

"Cermin ajaib~ oh cermin ajaib... Cermin ajaib," Jaejoong mulai bermonolog dengan cermin di hadapannya yang diakhiri kekehan kecil diucapannya.

Tap

Tap

Aku bertemu dengan orang ini di kampusku.

"Jaejoong-ah—"

Mungkin aku...

"Di dunia ini, siapakah yang paling terindah? hihihi~" tanya Jaejoong pada cermin itu dengan suara kikikannya yang terdengar lucu namun terbanting oleh sifat narsisnya membuat orang mengabaikannya.

"!"

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong telah berhadapan dengan cermin segera mungkin mendekatinya, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan. Akan tetapi, saat Yunho hampir mendekatinya, entah sejak kapan ketika Jaejoong berbalik baju yang dikenakannya telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa noda itu.

Mungkin aku bisa...

"Tanpa diragukan lagi! Itu pastilah aku!" Seru Jaejoong sambil melayangkan flying kiss nya pada para pengunjung stasiun.

Mungkin aku akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan sifat narsisku ini!

"O-oy, Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho yang melihat itu jadi kaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya bisa bersuara kembali.

"Oh... pemuda itu lagi eoh? Hari ini dia penuh dengan semangat." komentar seorang ahjussi pengunjung stasiun itu sambil terus melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Perhatian semuanya! Ada orang mesum disini!" Seru seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya baru mengunjungi stasiun itu dan melihat kelakuan pagi hari Jaejoong disana.

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Disamping gedung kampus,

"Nnh...nnh..."

Yunho tengah mencium Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan disamping kepalanya. Perlahan Yunho menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya pada sela-sela jemari Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Yunho membuka matanya dan menjilat bibir Jaejoong. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Jaejoongpun membuka matanya. Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak menolaknya Yunho mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka seakan mengundangnya untuk masuk.

"Anh... nggh...mmh..." Lenguh Jaejoong ketika lidah Yunho menyapa lidahnya.

Melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat sedikit dagu Jaejoong dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengeksplorasi mulut Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas mencengkram baju bagian depan Yunho.

"Haa...mmh...nngh..." Tangan Jaejoong mulai bergetar tanda ia kehabisan napas. Yunho yang menyadari itu memisahkan tautan bibirnya. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang terhubung dari kedua bibir itu.

"Hah... Mian...aku...memasukan lidahku kedalam..."

Jaejoong yang masih mengumpulkan udara untuk paru-parunya memanas mendengar kata Yunho. Membuatnya mengingat kembali ciuman tadi dan melemaskan kakiknya seketika. Melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba hampir ambruk itu Yunho segera menangkapnya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Gwenchana...?"

Mendengar nada panik dari Yunho, Jaejoong segera kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah beberapa saat ia merasa melayang. Kaget melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat refleks Jaejoong meloncat mundur dengan kedua tangannya terjulur keatas seakan ia telah tertangkap basah yang membuat pelukan Yunho terlepas seketika.

"Nan Gwenchana! T-tak masalah kok!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lantangnya walau sedikit terbata, "Ciuman dengan lidah bukanlah masalah besar!" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"...ah, kau terlihat baik sekarang,"

I-itu lembut... A-aku tidak menyangka itu bisa jadi selembut itu!

Jaejoong mulai menenangkan dirinya, sesekali ia melirik pada bibir Yunho.

"Baguslah, jika kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Yunho dan tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong, yang berefek dengan perubahan warna pada wajahnya yang memerah, blushing.

"E-eoh...ne..."Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho, ia mulai berjalan yang segera diikuti Yunho, "Um... Yunho-ah, gomawo kau sudah membawaku sampai kampus." Ucap Jaejoong setelah Yunho berjalan disampingnya.

"Ne. Jika kau terus disana mungkin kau akan ditangkap." Balas Yunho yang mengingat kelakuan Jaejoong tadi.

"Andwee! Aku mungkin sudah masuk daftar orang yang diawasi petugas stasiun..." Kata Jaejoong pundung dengan nasibnya.

"Aniyo... Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu." Ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ne..."

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam entah memikirkan apa.

Sampai tiba-tiba Yunho menghela napas berat, "Hah..." itu tadi sangat dekat! lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"?"

.

.

.

* * *

Dia Jung Yunho. Dia tampan, baik, pintar, dan kaya. He's a Super Handsome Guy tapi, ia bukan orang yang pendendam.

Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa namja sebaik dia mau saja mencium namja sepertiku. Itu, tentu saja didasari dengan sebuah alasan yang besar dan kuat.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di kelas setelah menghabiskan obrolan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Jaejoong duduk di kursi deretan kedua dari belakang dan Yunho duduk disebelah kanannya. Kelas telah dimulai dari dua jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menghela napas dan mulai menujukan ekspresi suram di wajahnya.

Ah... dari awal aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi seorang narsisme setiap aku melihat refleksiku.

'_Aigoo~ aku begitu mengagumkan, membuatku ingin memperlihatkannya pada semua orang~_'

Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan sekilas bayangan dirinya yang muncul ketika dalam mode narsis. Menghela napas lagi, ia mulai menaruh kepalanya pada meja dengan kepalanya yang menghadap ke kanan dimana Yunho berada .

Tapi setelah suatu hal yang tak terduga, aku menyadari bahwa aku bisa kembali normal dengan sebuah ciuman dari Yunho. Sejak itu, Yunho selalu membantuku menjadi obat dari keinginan narsismeku. Sampai sekarang... itu tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Melihat Yunho yang begitu serius dengan penjelasan dosen di depan, Jaejoong mulai menelungkupakan wajahnya dikedua tangannya.

"Aish jinjja... ada apa dengan narsismeku... apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengontrolnya..."

Mendengar keluhan Jaejoong Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong "Itu bukanlah sebuah penyakit, ku kira kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu dan perlahan merubahnya."

"Tapi..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Yunho.

Jika aku tidak menemukan obatnya dengan cepat... walaupun Yunho setuju waktu aku memintanya untuk itu, kita akan berciuman setiap hari. Aku merasa ciuman Yunho mulai lebih dan lebih mendekati 'itu'.

Melihat Yunho yang juga memandangnya Jaejoong jadi blushing akan pikirannya terhadap Yunho.

Aish! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena kita berdua adalah... namja! Namja!

Jaejoong mulai banyak berpikir negatif setelah itu, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho. Ia mulai kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"Yunho-ah... nan jeongmal mianhe, hiks setiap kau menciumku kau pasti merasa sangat terganggu kan?"

"Ah! Ani. Nan aniya. Tentang itu, apakah kau... merasa terganggu...?" Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho Jaejoong segera duduk tegak,

"Nan? Tentu saja tidak! Bumonimku selalu berpergian ke luar negeri, ciuman adalah sebuah saapaan jadi itu adalah hal biasa." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah... hanya sebuah sapaan... mungkin kau benar..." Ucap Yunho dengan nadanya yang terkesan putus asa.

"Ne..." tapi itu biasanya hanya di pipi. Lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jika aku mengatakan padanya aku memberikannya first kissku. Kira-kira, seperti apa reaksi Yunho ne? Ku pikir pasti Yunho merasa sangat takut. Karena Yunho...

DING DONG

DING DONG

Bel tanda berakhir kelaspun telah berbunyi. Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai beranjak bangun untuk keluar kelas. Akan tetapi, "Ah! Itu dia! Itu dia!" segerombolan yeoja telah memenuhi pintu keluar kelas. Para yeoja itu lalu mulai mendekati Yunho.

Adalah namja populer.

"Yunho oppa~ apakah kau tertarik untuk masuk klub kami?" Tanya seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang diiringi 'kya kya' dari yeoja lainnya.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub kami oppa! Kami menjamin pasti akan menyenangkan!" tawar yeoja lain pada Yunho.

"Yah! Kau hanya bisa mengikut sertakannya!"

"Wae kami tidak bisa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Go away, you bitch!"

"Mwo?! Apa katamu?!"

Melihat para yeoja itu mulai bertengkar Yunho mulai mencari celah dan menjauh dari segerombolan yeoja itu.

GRAB

Akan tetapi sebelum ia beranjak jauh dari para yeoja itu kedua tangan Yunho telah digenggam oleh dua orang yeoja yang bersebrangan.

"Yah! Yunho oppa milik kami!"

"Mwo?! Lepaskan Yunho oppa dasar yeoja jelek!"

"Yah! Yah!" terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara kedua belah yeoja(?) itu dengan Yunho yang menjadi perebutannya. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho iri karena begitu populer.

Melakukan ciuman dan ia juga melakukannya padaku, pasti Yunho telah mencium begitu banyak gadis sebelumnya. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berjalan beriringan kembali. Entah bagaimana cara Yunho melepaskan diri dari segerombolan yeoja itu. Pasti tidak mudah, melihat tampilannya sekarang yang begitu berantakan.

Melihat penampilan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menjadi khawatir, "Yunho-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Nan gwenchana..." jawab Yunho, ia mulai merapihkan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, "Jinjja... jika mereka hanya ingin mencari perhatian, seharusnya mereka mencari orang lain saja."

"Um.. mungkin itu benar. Tapi aku menyukai kebaikan dan kejujuranmu. Jadi kupikir yeoja-yeoja itu juga menyukaimu yang seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho yang membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Jaejoong-ah... aku juga—"

"Mengikuti klub mungkin bagus juga. Bergabung dalam sebuah klub membuatmu merasa seperti seorang mahasiswa. Yunho-ah, apakah kau sudah bergabung dengan sebuah klub?" Jaejoong tidak sadar telah memotong perkataan Yunho yang sepertinya belum selesai.

"Aniyo..." jawab Yunho pada akhirnya, "Jaejoong-ah, apakah kau berminat pada sesuatu?"

"Ne! Jika itu olahraga aku ingin tennis atau football, kalau yang berhubungan dengan budaya aku ingin klub musik, fotografi, menonton film, dan masih banyak lagi!" ujar Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Hee... kau mempunyai banyak minat..."

"Um! Tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan jika aku tidak menyembuhkan narsismeku..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapanya untuk menghela nafas panjang "Jika selama kompetisi sifat narsisku keluar, itu akan merepotkan orang disekitarku."

"...benar, tapi jika aku tetap disampingmu, hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Jaejoong yang berjalan agak di depan Yunho menoleh kebelakang,

"Eoh?"

"Jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan menarikmu keluar dan menyembuhkanmu."

"Maksudmu... KAU AKAN BERGABUNG KE KLUB BERSAMAKU?" teriak Jaejoong begitu semangatnya.

"A-ah... jika denganmu, mungkin akan menjadi sesuatu yang bagus."

'Wuaahh! Dia memang orang yang sangat baik!' batin Jaejoong senang.

"...dengan sebuah syarat... bisakah aku membuat sebuah permintaan padamu?"

"Apa itu? Aku pasti akan menyetujuinya!"

"A-ah... ini terlalu sulit untuk ku katakan sekarang..." ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

'Mwo? Sulit dikatakan? Ah! J-jangan bilang... berciuman dengan seorang namja memang sangat menggangunya!' Melihat Yunho yang begitu ragu Jaejoong jadi menyimpulkan sesuatu "Jeongmal mianhe Yunho-ah... aku sudah menyadarinya..."

"Itu..."

"Aku mengerti! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya! Mulai sekarang aku..." Jaejoong memasuki sebuah kelas yang berada disampingnya dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar "Memakai ini dan berakting seperti yeoja!" seru Jaejoong dengan berpakaian ala yeoja entah darimana ia mendapatkan pakaian itu.

"Ani... aku tidak menginginkanmu memakai pakaian yeoja..." ah... tapi neomu kyeopta~ ia terlihat seperti yeoja sungguhan. Batin Yunho.

"Eoh? Bukan ini?"

"Itu bukan yang kumaksud..."

"Eoh, kau bilang punya permintaan ku pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang seperti ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong kembali memasuki kelas tadi dan keluar lagi dengan pakaian awalnya. "Kalau begitu apa?"

"Nama,"

"Eoh?"

"Kita adalah teman baik kan? Kenapa kita tidak membuat nama panggilan akrab? Aku ingin memanggilmu Joongie."

"Teman...baik?" Jaejoong terharu beberapa saat "Kau benar! Itu bukanlah masalah besar tentu saja itu benar."

"Jadi, kau juga harus memberiku sebuah panggilan akrab."

Yunho memanggilku Joongie! "Tentu saja! Yu..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya.

Hening

Yunho menunggu dan terus menanti Jaejoong melanjutkannya.

"Yu-Yun...Yun...Yu—" Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna seakan ia mengeluarkan asap. "Yah! Kau terus menatapku! Tentu saja itu membuatku menjadi malu!" seru Jaejoong kemudian sambil memukul-mukul tangan Yunho yang melindungi wajahnya.

'Wow... he's cute' batin Yunho "Ah, mian. Mian, aku akan menunggunya. Sampai kau menemukan nama panggilan itu."

"Jinjja... sebelum aku menemukan nama panggilan, Yunho-ah kau harus memanggil seperti biasa."

"Eh? Wae?"

"Karena itu tidak adil!"

Teman baik.

Ya itu benar, aku dan Yunho adalah teman baik.

.

"Pertama mengapa kita tidak mencoba klub terlebih dahulu sebelum memilihnya?"

"Benar! Jadi pertama adalah..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada di lapangan tennis yang berada di gedung olahraga outdoor kampus. Keduanya telah memakai kaus olahraga yang disediakan disana. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memegang raket tennis masing-masing. Yunho mengecek raketnya sementara Jaejoong kini mengamati sekitarnya.

"Ah jika kau mengatakan klub, itu adalah tennis!" ucap Jaejoong, "tapi diluar pelajaran olahraga, aku tidak pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya..." lanjut Jaejoong lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan raketnya. Beberapa menit tidak mendapat jawaban Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho berada, "Yunho-ah...?" yang ternyata sudah hilang.

"Yunho oppaa~ kyaaa!"

Suara bising 'kya kya' yeoja membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan ternyata disana Yunho tengah beradu tennis dengan salah satu anggota klub.

Tak

Tak

Yunho mengembalikan bola yang terarah kepadanya tanpa gagal sekalipun.

Tak

Ia mengembalikan bola itu dengan indah.

"Pertandingan selesai! Jung Yunho menang!" seru seorang wasit, yang diramaikan oleh teriakan yeoja yang menonton.

Wow! Yunho sangat keren!

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu senang "Mwoya? Yunho-ah kau seorang pemain tennis sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku sedikit belajar bermain tennis saat SMA." Jawab Yunho senang melihat Jaejoong begitu antusias padanya. Sebenarnya Yunho pernah menjadi peringkat dua di National Championship waktu SMA.

"Ah, kalau begitu ajari—"

BRAK

"Woaah!"

Jaejoong telah tersingkir dari hadapan Yunho begitu segerombolan yeoja anggota klub tennis itu menghampiri Yunho.

"Tolong ajari kami bermain tennis~" ucap para yeoja itu serempak. Jaejoong yang berada di belakang para yeoja itu hanya bisa menatap maklum.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa membantuku, bukanlah ide bagus jika aku mengganggunya bersosialisasi dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Ah... sepertinya aku harus belajar sendiri...

"Chogiyo..."

"?"

.

.

.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian,

Yunho berjalan terhuyung-huyung, ia bermaksud melihat Jaejoong ia berbicara walau ia terus melihat kebawah "Mian Jaejoong-ah, sekarang aku sudah bisa—"

"Disini Yunho-ah!" mendengar suara Jaejoong ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah dimana Jaejoong berada, "Yunho-ah, menurutmu sekarang aku terlihat seperti apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho melihat kearahnya.

Akan tetapi Yunho hanya diam. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jaejoong dengan seorang namja yang bediri tepat dibelakangnya-menempel- dengan tangan kanan namja itu menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang memegang raket dan tangan kiri namja itu berada di atas pinggul Jaejoong. Oh tentu ia sungguh shock.

"Benar begitu. Kau harus menaikan pinggulmu." Ucap namja itu sambil memegang bokong Jaejoong untuk menaikan pinggulnya.

"Okay."

"Lebarkan kakimu lebih luas." Namja itu memajukan sebelah kakinya diantara kedua kaki Jaejoong dan menggeser kakinya kesamping yang otomatis kaki Jaejoongpun berpindah. "Sampai kau bisa memblokirnya dari bawah." Lanjut namja itu.

"Ugh...aku tetap tidak bisa mendapatkannya..."

"Itu akan lebih baik jika kau merilekskan bahumu."

"Okay~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

SRAK

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya Yunho segera memisahkan Jaejoong dengan namja itu. Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan aura suram.

"Yunho-ah?"

"Jangan memilih ini."

"Eh? Wae? Bukankah kau tahu cara bermain? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Karena kita akan bergabung, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya."

"G-geure...arraso." setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua berpamit pada anggota klub tennis.

Ah... aku baru saja merasakan senang dan sunbae itu juga begitu baik.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa tidak bisa bermain lagi, ia masih menggengam raketnya. Yunho menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin disana,

GRAB

Yunho memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggam raket, "...aku akan mengajarimu lain waktu." Ujar Yunho dan mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya, "Bersama. Kita berdua akan bermain, bersama."

"O-okay." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang blushing "Kalau begitu, aku tidak memilih tennis. Ayo kita mencoba yang lain!"

Keduanya pergi dengan terus bergandengan tangan. Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, atau memang mereka tidak mau melepaskannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya

Klub musik

Kini Jaejoong tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya memang tidak jelek hanya saja Jaejoong menyanyikan ntah lagu apa yang sepertinya ia karang sendiri. Semua nadanya naik turun, tidak ada harmonisasi. Lama kelamaan ia bukan bernyanyi tapi malah berteriak-teriak di depan microfon.

Dan mereka berdua sukses di tendang keluar dari ruang klub.

Failed.

.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya

Klub fotografi

Seorang anggota fotografi itu memfoto Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan hasilnya pada Jaejoong. Saat melihat foto dirinya mata Jaejoong mulai berubah.

"Ah! Gawat!" Yunho merebut foto itu dari Jaejoong.

"Ambil gambarku lebih banyak... tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan keindahanku yang sesungguhnya, seberapa banyakpun kau mengambilnya, hahaha!"

Jaejoong berubah menjadi narsisme ketika melihat rupanya di foto. Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana.

Failed.

.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya

Klub renang

Saat Jaejoong ingin mengganti pakaiannya Yunho menahannya. "Kau tidak bisa." Ujar Yunho

"Eh? Wae?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa!"

Yunho keberatan untuk mencobanya. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa.

.

.

* * *

Setelah semuanya kucoba, aku belum menentukan sama sekali...

"Hah... aku berdebar..." Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di halaman samping kampus. Yunho juga merebahkan dirinya di samping kanan Jaejoong, keduanya sama sekali tidak takut kotor akan rumput yang ditidurinya. Beberapa menit terdiam sambil menatap langit, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menyangganya dengan tangan kirinya melihat kerarah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kini sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang ditumpukan pada kedua tangannya. "Aku masih tidak berpikir bahwa ini semua untukku..." ucap Jaejoong dan menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmati waktumu, dan kau pasti akan menemukannya." Tanggap Yunho dan tersenyum padanya.

Blush

"Ne..."

Tapi, ini bukanlah hal baik jika Yunho terus mengikutiku setiap waktu. Aku selalu merasa Yunho terlalu baik padaku dalam hal apapun. Juga untuk nama panggilan itu, aku belum menemukannya dan aku juga sulit untuk mengatakan padanya.

Walaupun kita adalah teman baik...

"Yeorobeun, beri kami jalan... kami sedang memindahkan barang besar." Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat asal suara yang terdengar agak ribut itu. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan di belakangnya.

SRAK

GRAB

Yunho berpindah tempat mendekati Jaejoong dan segera menutup mata Jaejoong untuk menghidari Jaejoong dari barang besar itu yang ternyata sebuah cermin.

"M-mwo? A-ada apa?" Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget.

"Aniyo. Hanya ada sebuah cermin besar di belakang." Yunho terus melihat cermin itu sampai sedikit menjauh. Setelah beberapa lama Jaejoong mengangkat tangan Yunho di atas matanya.

"G-gomawo..." Yunho yang masih belum berpindah tempat, yaitu berada di atas Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Jaejoong tersenyum lembut padanya.

Walau kita adalah teman baik, aku... aku merasa seperti...

SYUUT

SLAP

"Ouch!" sebuah kertas selebaran menempel tepat pada wajah Jaejoong setelah Yunho memindahkan posisinya duduk di samping Jaejoong. "ige mwoya...?" itu adalah sebuah brosur promosi klub.

.

.

.

* * *

Bermodalkan sebuah brosur promosi itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho telah berada di depan sebuah pintu yang tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan CLUB CULTURAL STUDIES. Jaejoong dan Yunho bertukar tatapan. Mereka melihat lagi denah lokasi pada selebaran brosur itu. Setelah yakin benar, Yunho mencoba membuka pintu itu.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Sebuah kertas warna-warni pesta atau sekarang menjadi kertas sambutan telah menyambut Yunho ketika membuka pintu.

"Welcome to the Cultural Studies~!" Itu adalah kata sambutan yang mereka berdua terima. Yunho membersihkan rambut dan bahunya yang terkena kertas sambutan yang menempel padanya. "Kalian ingin bergabung dengan klub kan? Ayo silahkan duduk~" Ujar seorang namja manis sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya menyuruh untuk masuk.

"Ah, ani. Kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu." Jawab Yunho.

"Uwah!" Jaejoong kaget ketika namja manis itu menarik kedua tangannya dan mengayunkan-ayunkannya keatas dan kebawah.

"Ne. Ne." Kata namja manis itu sambil terus menarik Jaejoong.

"Eum... itu, apa kegiatan yang sering dilakukan klub ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada namja manis itu.

"Kami melakukan segala macam hal." Jawab namja manis itu

"Kekeke... ah~ ini baik... saat ini ada penyihir, aku akan mempersiapkan untuk peralihan jiwa..." suara yeoja yang ada di belakang namja manis itu membuat Jaejoong merinding. Lihat saja penampilannya, kukunya tajam, panjang dan hitam, suaranya yang halus mendekati seram, rambut hitamnya yang terurai di depan, poni yang hampir menutupi wajahnya dan pakaian dressnya yang serba hitam!

"P-pe-peralihan jiwa!?" beo Jaejoong. Segera Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan mendorong Yunho untuk keluar dari sana."K-kajja Yunho-ah, kita lupakan yang satu ini, a-aku begitu takut dan aku tidak ingin—"

GRAB

"!" Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk mengeluarkan suara ketika ada sebuah tangan yang memegang kepalanya dan perlahan memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh~ tidak perlu sesopan itu... ayo kita main bersama~ kekeke" ujar yeoja yang menurut Jaejoong itu begitu menyeramkan.

Saking takutnya Jaejoong tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya 'aah~ apa kubilang! Ini sangat menakutkan!'

.

.

"UWAAAAAAHHH! ANDWE! Aku tidak mauuu!" itulah respon Jaejoong setelah ia bisa bersuara.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uuh... hiks... dipaksa bergabung dengan klub itu..."

"Mian... aku tidak bisa mencegah mereka."

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah perjalanan pulang. Dan langitpun sudah gelap menandakan sudah malam.

.

* * *

"Kalian akan bergabung dengan klub kan? Kan? Aku mohon padamu! Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau bergabung dengan klub kami!" mohon namja manis itu sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho dan tatapan penuh harapnya.

"Krauk... krauk.. nyam nyam..." suara makan anggota lainnya tampak tidak peduli pada sekitarnya selain makanan.

"Kekeke..." dan untuk satu ini hanya tertarik pada sihir.

.

* * *

'Ah... mengingat namja itu memohon dengan begitu harapnya membuatku tak bisa menolak...' batin Yunho.

"Hoam... yah, mungkin ini adalah mulai yang baik."

"?"

"Lagipula mereka sepertinya orang baik. Mereka memang tidak populer seperti klub fotografi, aku tidak perlu khawatir menampakkan sifat narsismeku pada mereka."

"Bukankah kau takut akan sesuatu yang seram?"

"Ugh... ne, aku takut. Tapi tidak semenakutkan mereka tahu sifat narsisku... lagipula..."

"Asalkan aku bersamamu Yunho-ah, aku akan baik-baik saja walau aku dibuang dalam kandag monster sekalipun. Tentu saja."

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho begitu senang mendengar hal itu terucap dari Jaejoong, hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Ah! Pada akhirnya aku belum memangilnya dengan panggilan akrab. Sekarang... aku harus coba mengatakannya, aku ingin mencoba memanggilnya dengan akrab. Lagipula jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang... akan banyak kesulitan lainnya jika aku mencobanya besok.

"Umm... gomawo telah bergabung dengan klub bersamaku... Yunie." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Sebagai teman baiknya. Aku ingin merasa lebih dekat lagi padanya.

Deg deg deg

Itu adalah suara jantung keduanya yang begitu kaget untuk Yunho dan lega untuk Jaejoong karena telah berhasil mengatakannya.

GRAB

Yunho segera memegang pundak Jaejoong,"Joongie..." ucapnya.

"Ne?"

"Aku... untukmu, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu...naneun sarang—"

Syuut

"UWAH!" Jaejoong loncat kedalam pelukan Yunho karena kaget akan sesuatu yang halus menggesek kakinya.

Meong~ Meong~

Yang ternyata hanyalah seekor kucing.

"A-ah... kau tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit terbata akibat terkejut tadi dan badannya yang masih gemetar.

"Ani... aniyo." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, "Saat kau merasa takut, bisakah kau mengatakanya padaku? Aku akan melindungimu." Lanjutnya lagi dan mempererat pelukannya.

Deg deg deg

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya... sejak kami berciuman yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan ia yang setiap hari terus menemaniku. Kenapa hatiku tak bisa berhenti berdebar seperti ini?

Aku sudah terlanjur aneh tapi, hanya dengan sebuah pelukan, aku merasa menjadi semakin aneh!

.

.

* * *

"Eoh~? Mereka masih belum bersama sampai sekarang~?" ujar yeoja seram menurut Jaejoong itu sambil melihat sebuah bola seperti peramal.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?" tanya namja manis itu. Hyung? Ya ternyata dia bukanlah seorang yeoja tetapi namja yang memakai pakaian yeoja.

"Ani~ aniyo~"

"Krauk... krauk... krauk..."

"Waahhh! Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok! Apa yang akan kita lakukan bersama ne?"

"Molla~"

* * *

"Krauk... Hmm..."

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan kampus Jaejoong dengannya akan naik dan turun. Dan ini baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Curhatan author :

Annyeong readerdeul sekalian~

Mian Chie updatenya lama.

Nah untuk Prolog Chie gak bisa nambahin banyak-banyak. Chie buat persis kayak komiknya, walau ada sedikit perubahan dan keliatan kayak dipercepat. Kalau udah masuk Vol di komiknya, baru nanti Chie buat mendetail lagi. Ini prolog terakhir. Chap depan udah masuk cerita intinya. :)

Terus juga ternyata komik ini belum tamat readerdeul. Di salah satu situs bilang udah tamat, tapi di situs lain masih on-going, Chie jadi bingung. Tapi Chie ngikutin yang udah tamat aja, kalo ada lanjutannya Chie buat jadi Sequel.

* * *

Ini balasan yang review Chap kemarin

Chie ucapin **Selamat Datang** bagi yang baru baca. Terus, mohon para **Guest **kalo bisa kasih nama ya atau inisial? Chie bingung ini guest baru atau yang udah Review kemarin. Banyak yang namanya **Guest** (/ QAQ)/

Tengkyu semuanyaaa~ udah buat Chie semangat!

* * *

**Taeripark, Yuan Lian, ChwangKyuh EviLBerry, vianashim**, **kim anna shinotsuke**, **ichigo song, MPREG Lovers**, **Neliel Minoru, MaxMin**, **ShinJiWoo920202**, **Keylovemelt**: Cek PM ne, Chie bales di PM :)** LEETEUKSEMOX: **hehe, sayangnya Yunppa jadi goodboy~ x9 **jaejae:** Makin mantap? Wah bagus deh :D pemilihan kata2 nya beda? mungkin karena Chie mesti translate komiknya dulu kali ya jadi pemilihan katanya beda O.O Wahaha~ semakin di depan maksudnya chingu? XD kembali kasih :D ini kelanjutanya :)** Guest: **Iya chingu, di cium Yunppa, judulnya kan ada Kiss nya :D Apa? Yunppa cium kamu? Oh itu tidak mungkin. Yunppa cinta nya cuma sama Jae soalnya kkkk~ **Arvina Xi**: Jaema emang buta banget soal cinta chingu. Taunya kan dia mah cinta diri sendiri. Yunppa emang harus sabar buat ngadepin itu. Sip, ini lanjutannya. **Guest:** Iya... soalnya Jaema kan dari dulu sendirian mulu. Jadi suka hibur diri sendiri. XD **Haemin**: Sayangnya Yunppa udah kesemsem(?) duluan sama Jaema chingu. Dia udah gak mau cium orang selain Jaema. Appa bear co-cuit~ XD** Guest:** Salam kenal chingu... Chie panggil apa nih? o.o Baru baca? selamat datang kalo gtu :D bagus ya? makasih :3 Jaema bukan agak narsis lagi chingu, tapi udah akut! XD Komiknya? Chie baca di online chingu. Jadi Chie gak tau beli dimana ._. Kalopun ada Chie gak bisa beli, nanti di buang ummanya Chie lagi QAQ **Guest** : Bukan sok keren dia chingu, tapi narsis akut! X3 **Guest:** Iya Jaema udah unik dari lahir! **babywonkyu**: Thanks! :) **renyekalovedbsk**: Iya Jae emang narsis akut! XD kkk, Yunppa emang enak di bagian itu chingu, tapi banyak gak enaknya buat Yunppa kkk XD **Guest**: Kkk~ Jae kebiasaan emang. Perjuangan Yunppa emang masih panjaaaaaaaang banget chingu~ #dijitakYunppa XD

* * *

Sekali lagi Mian Chie gak update secepet kemarin. Dua minggu kemarin Chie down banget sama real world dan berefek sama kesehatan Chie. Jadi, Chie gak bisa cepet. Mian ne...

.

Um... Review?


	4. Chapter 1

Ini Remake fanfiction dari manga **Nar Kiss** nya **Nekono Mariko.**

**Pair :**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Semua nama yang muncul di sini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

**Rated :**

e**M**u desu.

Ada anu-anu nya hohoho. Tapi **masih** **belum** untuk chap ini :p

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Warning :**

Newbie, OOC, Miss Typo(s) of course(tanpa edit), gak sesuai EYD, pindah POV semaunya sendiri, semoga reader gak bingung ya.

**a/n: **Ternyata Chie gak bisa ngerubah lebih banyak dari ini. Uh mian, ini mungkin masih sama kayak Chap2 sebelumnya. Dan ternyata juga (Chie lupa ini) pas masuk Chapter 1 di komiknya itu cuma ada 23 halaman plus cover awal. Padahal halaman prolog itu sampe 33 halaman. =.= jadi mian kalo pendek ne? Cha~ selamat membaca~

**Before that...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

Chie gak maksa buat baca soalnya. Kalau gak suka yaudah out aja ne, gampang kok tinggal klik Back aja. -.-

* * *

**NAR JAE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

.

Suara kecipakan basah ciuman dari dua orang pemuda itu memenuhi ruang gudang penyimpanan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu berada dalam himpitan namja yang lebih tinggi dari pemuda blonde itu. Dan kedua tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Nn... ngh..." suara desahanpun tidak ketinggalan meramaikan ruang itu.

Dari awal aku lahir, aku sudah mempunyai keadaan yang sedikit aneh ini. Karena kenyataan itu, aku sudah menjalani cara perawatan aneh ini.

Dengan mencoba beberapa kali perlawan akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari ciuman panas itu "Hah...jangan sentuh...hh...kau...hanya pelayan sehari-hariku...beraninya kau mencemarkan kemurnian bibirku ini..." ucapnya kemudian dengan susah payah mengatur napasnya.

"Itu percuma... kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri, karena aku ingin mengembalikan Joongie menjadi normal." balas sang namja dominan, Yunho. Ia menambah cengkraman pada pemuda blonde, Jaejoong dan mulai kembali menciumnya.

Baru-baru ini, aku telah memiliki penyembuhan karena kegigihanku.

"Ngh...nnn...ann...ni...mm" Jaejoong yang berada dalam mode narsis itu masih mencoba melawan Yunho.

.

.

.

Setelah tidak adanya lagi perlawanan dari Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan ini, jadi aku harus melakukannya...

"Hah... hah...hmm" gumam Jaejoong di tengah deru napasnya.

"Joongie...kau sudah kembali?" tanya Yunho sembari menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar bibir Jaejoong

"...Wae?" gumam Jaejoong, "WAE? Kenapa aku melakukan hal yang begitu memalukaan? Apa sih yang kupikirkaan?" ratap Jaejoong setelah kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Ah..." hanya itulah tanggapan Yunho untuk kelakuan Jaejoong kali ini.

.

.

.

**An hour ago**

Entah bagaimana awalnya kini Jaejoong tengah berada di dalam ruang klub melukis. Ia berada di tengah anggota klub yang mengelilinginya. Ya, kini Jaejoong tengah menjadi model.

Model lukis naked. Eh ani, anio.

Tidak sepenuhnya naked, ada sebuah kain yang menutupi bagian privatnya.

"Eoh... aku sebagai model?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencoba beberapa gaya di tengah para anggota itu. "Silahkan lukis aku dengan sepenuh hatimu." Lanjutnya lagi setelah nyaman dengan gayanya.

"Keindahan yang kumiliki ini tidak akan bisa ditangkap dengan penggambaran visual."

...atau narsisme akan menjadi sifat keduaku.

* * *

**Finally made a precious best friend.**

**But as best fiend,**

**Is my heart supposed to flutter when we're together?**

**.**

**.**

**-Nekono Mariko-**

* * *

Setelah menenangkan Jaejoong, Yunho mengajaknya ke kantin kampus. Walau selama perjalanan Jaejoong masih tetap mendumal. Setelah menghabiskan satu piring jjajangmyeon kini Jaejoong tengah menikmati puding rasa pisang.

"Ah! Tidak lagi-tidak mau—" Jaejoong mulai mendumal lagi. "aku hanya melihat sekilas refleksi samar diriku di kaca tapi, oh come on. Kenapa aku harus tiba-tiba jadi narsis lagi!" ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan kesalnya.

"Dan yang lebih parah dari itu aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku telanjang!" Jaejoong menyendok pudingnya dengan cepat dan memakannya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Tapi mereka semua sibuk membuat sketsa, bukan? Dan kita berhasil menyelinap keluar."

"Ah tapi aku membiarkannya!? Aish jinjja, mulai dari sekarang aku sudah mati." ratap Jaejoong,

Untuk waktu yang lama dari sekarang, sifat narsisku akan muncul setiap aku melihat refleksiku. Jadi untuk merahasiakannya dan agar tidak diperlakukan sebagai orang aneh, aku menyembunyikan sifatku itu.

Lalu suatu hari, saat aku terbangun di UKS dan melihat seseorang selain diriku ada disana. Aku tahu, bahwa sifat narsisku telah diketahuinya.

Dengan kata lain, aku ketahuan.

Dan orang yang mengetahui hal yang kusembunyikan itu adalah namja paling tampan dan populer, Jung Yunho, tipe orang yang sangat ku benci.

Dia terlalu sempurna, itu membuatku kesal. Dan kupikir ia pasti akan mengolok-olokku. Dan sangat mengejutkan, ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Ah, pesonanya tak akan bisa di tolak. Uh, lihat saja para yeoja itu. Mereka berkumpul di sini hanya untuk melihat Yunho.

Yunho yang menolongku menyembuhkan sifat narsisku.

Dengan menciumku.

"Umm... ice cream itu terlihat enak..."

"Eoh, kau ingin mencobanya Joongie?"

"Um!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku mempunyai teman di kampus ini...

"Mashita?" tanya Yunho

"Um! Mashita!"

"Ah! Kau disana! Jaejoong-ssi!" seorang pemuda melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat kearahnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Jaejoong berpikir apakah ia mengenal pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah meja Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan lukisanku. Jadi bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang ini" ucap pemuda itu sambil memperlihatkan lukisannya.

BRAK

Splas

Karena saking paniknya Yunho, ia melemparkan ice creamnya pada wajah Jaejoong "Ah, mian... aku hanya mencegahmu untuk melihatnya... gwenchana?"

"Nan gwenchana." Jaejoong segera mengelap wajahnya, "Gomawo Yunnie."

"Ah mian, aku ada urusan lain. Permisi." Pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tidak menanggapi pemuda itu lagi.

... Ani, ini berbada. Yunho lebih dari sekedar teman...

Yunho menyentuh rambut Jaejoong, memajukan sedikit wajahnya. Yunho menjilat pipi atas Jaejoong.

Dia adalah teman terbaikku yang sangat berharga.

"Ada cream." Ucap Yunho dan mendudukan dirinya kembali .

BLUSH

Jaejoong segera menyentuh bagian yang dijilat oleh Yunho 'Mwo cream? Langsung menjilatnya tanpa bertanya. Hal seperti ini hanya terjadi di komik!.' Batin Jaejoong. Ku pikir jika terjadi hal seperti ini mungkin terlihat alami untuk namja tampan seperti dia.

"Ah...itu—" tangan Yunho mencoba meraih Jaejoong kembali, tapi Jaejoong segera menangkapnya.

"Geuman! Stop! Itu terlarang! Aku melarangmu melakukannya!" cegah Jaejoong sambil mencengkram tangan Yunho. "Apakah kau tidak merasa malu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara kecil.

"Eoh? Tapi kita berciuman setiap hari..."

"Itu berbeda!"

"Ah geure..."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan jam istirahat kini Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali memulai kelasnya. Saat ini Yunho tidak mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Jadilah Jaejoong sendiri lagi sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendapatkan banyak keanehan.

Bahkan terhadap seorang namja seperti yunho, hatiku berdebar dengan setiap sentuhannya.

Aku pikir, aku terhadap Yunho...

Sret

Sret

Aku terhadap Yunho

Sret

Sret

Terhadap Yunho

Sret—

Jaejoong berhenti mencoret-coret bukunya. Saat melihat tulisan terakhir—

_...i like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I like you. I hatee you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you._

BRAK

"DAMMIT!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berdiri tanpa melihat situasi dimana ia berada. "Itu tidak berbeda! Kami adalah teman super dekat! Aku bukannya tidak menyukai itu. Hajiman..wae? WAE SSAEM?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lantangnya.

"GET OUT!"

Jadilah Jaejoong di keluarkan dari kelas.

.

.

.

Aish, jinjja! Apa yang kulakukan?! Nan jeongmal pabboya!

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di taman samping kampus. Ia tengah telungkup di atas kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman itu.

Tap

Tap

Yunho yang berniat menunggu Jaejoong di taman malah bertemu Jaejoong yang telungkup disana, "Eoh? Joongie? Kelas ekstramu sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho,

"Uh... aku ditendang keluar." Jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Eh? Apa sifat narsismu keluar?"

"Mungkin... itu muncul..."

"Tapi kau terlihat baik..."

Aku tidak akan bilang padanya aku terlalu excited sampai berteriak di dalam kelas.

Jaejoong menghela napas "Hah..."

Jinjja, aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, aku selalu setengah hati terus menerus. Hyung dan bummie dapat menerima sifat narsisku, tapi aku tidak bisa santai begitu saja.

Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mendapatkan lebih dari itu dengan pengobatanku yang jadi cepat.

Jaejoong beranjak untuk duduk, "Aku sungguh menyedihkan..."

Step

Step

Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong, menumpukan badannya pada kedua lulutnya, berlutut tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana Joongie... ayo kita pergi bersama dan meminta maaf pada sonsaengnim." Ujar Yunho dan memegang pundak Jaejoong, "Aku akan membantu berbicara pada sonsaengnim dan menjelaskan tentang dirimu. Aku yakin ia pasti mengerti. Jika kita berdua pergi melihatnya, ia mungkin akan memaafkanmu. Arrachi?" lanjut Yunho lagi dan memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk Jaejoong.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong sungguh terharu akan sikap Yunho, ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Jaejoong mulai terbawa oleh senyuman menenangkan Yunho.

Uh! Ani. Andwe. Nan jeongmal andweyo. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dan membuatnya khawatir lebih dari ini.

Jika aku membiarkan Yunho untuk melakukan itu, hatiku akan mendapatkan semua kegugupan—

"Ah... aku sungguh bosan akhir-akhir ini..."

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak mencari yeojachingu."

"Mwo? Yeojachingu?"

"Ne. Kau bisa bilang padanya untuk melakukan 'itu' setiap hari"

"Yah! You're kidding!? Melakukan itu—" percakapan dua orang namja itu menghilang seiring semakin jauhnya mereka.

Ah guere! Yeojachingu!

Hatiku begitu gelisah terhadap Yunho karena aku tidak mempunyai yeojachingu, geure.

Pertama, hatiku tidak akan berdebar pada seorang namja seperti ini lagi. Jika aku mempunya yeojachingu, perasaan gelisahku ini akan terarahkan padanya menggantikan Yunho—

"Yaa! Joongie! Yun-ah!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka berduapun menoleh.

"Eoh?" gumam keduanya.

Para member klub Cultural Studies lah yang mereka lihat. Mereka pun jalan mendekat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Siapakah para member itu? Yang memanggil Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia Kim Junsu, tahun ke-3 si chubby montok. Di belakangnya ada Shim Changmin, tahun ke-2 si hobby makan. Dan terakhir, Kim Heechul si maniak sihir, tahun ke-4.

"Eh? Sunbae, apakah hari ini ada pertemuan kegiatan klub?" tanya Jaejoong

Memang karena ide ini datang dari Junsu maka Junsulah yang menjawab, "Aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan karena rumor yang terjadi disekitar baru-baru ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami dan membantu kami?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Mwo? Rumor apa itu?" tanya Yunho

"Sebenarnya—"

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya kini mereka berlima telah berada di balik semak-semak di sebelah utara kampus.

Yunho tengah memegang sebuah koran kampus dan membaca berita rumor itu. Tertulis

[...Ada sebuah legenda di Universitas Shinki itu adalah, jika kau duduk di atas bangku cinta dan menyatakan cinta, maka kau akan terikat dengan pasanganmu untuk salama-lamanya. Tapi kebenaran adalah— ]

Srak

Yunho menutup koran kampus itu, "Bangku cinta..."gumam Yunho speechless dan melihat kearah depan dimana terdapat sebuah bangku dengan penyangga duduk dan sandarannya berbentuk Love.

Di sebelah kanan Yunho Jaejoong tengah mengintai dengan sebuah teropong yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Bagaimana arsitektur bangunan ini mengelola untuk memiliki sebuah bangku yang menabjubkan seperti itu..." Kagum Jaejoong sampai ia berdebar-debar.

"Hm... hm.." Gumam Junsu

"Itu sangat ketinggalan zaman!" Ujar Yunho yang langsung mendapatkan lirikan dari Junsu,

"Erm... jadi itulah legenda dan kau ingin kita untuk mnyelidiki kebenarannya kan?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho sambil menyeringai senang.

"..." Yunho hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Aku yakin para mahasiswa di kampus ini pasti ingin tahu legenda itu adalah benar atau cuma omong kosong! Oleh karena itu klub kita berani untuk menyelidikinya!" Ujar Junsu dengan semangatnya.

"Alright! Let's do it!" ucap Jaejoong terbawa semangat Junsu.

"...kalau begitu, silahkan jangan ragu untuk membawa pasangan lalu duduk di sana denganmu sunbae, segera..." ucap Yunho kemudian

"Kkkk~ Ayo kita berikan teori untuk mengetesnya, shall we..."

'Eeeh! Jangan bilang, Heechul sunbae punya seseorang yang disukainya?!' batin Jaejoong horror. Jaejoong terus memandangi Heechul dengan wajah horrornya.

"Aku tak punya pasangan, jadi aku lewat." Ujar Heechul dengan datarnya, walau masih ada nada seramnya.

'Ah! Itu tak berguna!' bantin Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Aku pernah sekali duduk disana dan mengamati, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang duduk di sebelahku, i wonder why~" Ucap Junsu

"Ah...Nado... wonder why..." Tanggap Yunho pada Junsu, itupun karena mata Junsu terarah padanya.

"Dan sekarang! Yun-ah akan membuat pertunjukannya!" Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba mengagetkan.

"Eoh? Apakah itu jadi sebuah perintah?" Tanya Yunho

"Kudengar kau itu namja yang dicari-cari dan sepertinya saat ini kau tidak punya yeojachingu." Kata Junsu, "Dengan mengunakanmu... Yun-ah duduk di bangku cinta – seorang yeoja yang ingin menjadi pacarmu datang, lalu duduk dan menyatakan cinta – kau dan dia akan mesra selamanya."

"Ani. Thanks." Yunho langsung mengatakan pendapatnya setelah Junsu mengakhiri susunan rencananya. "Hanya saja saat ini aku tidak ingin memiliki yeojachingu." Lanjutnya lagi menjelaskan.

Yeojachingu? Ah geure! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir jalan itu. Aku duduk di bangku cinta - seorang yeoja datang dan duduk di sampingku - aku segera menyatakan cinta padanya – lalu, dia mungkin akan menjadi yeojachinguku?!

Ku kira aku harus bersyukur pada bangku cinta itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Kata Jaejoong dengan semangatnya. "aku yang akan duduk disana!" lanjutnya lagi

"EH?" tanggap ketiga orang itu, YunSuChul.

"Aku berpikir untuk memiliki yeojachingu saat aku menjadi mahasiswa!"

'Jo-Joongie...' Yunho syok akan ucapan Jaejoong sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, walau sekedar satu huruf.

Ini akan mengakhiri perasaan debaran hatiku pada Yunho. Kita berdua akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi dan melakukan banyak hal. Seperti mandi bersama? Perkelahian? Atau saling berbagi cerita cinta?

"Lebih baik aku cepat jika ingin mendapatkan satu..." Jaejoong segera berlari menuju bangku cinta itu. Sampai ia di depan semak Yunho menahannya.

"Ani. Kau tidak bisa. Aku yang akan pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung berjalan ke arah bangku cinta, dan duduk di sana.

"Yunnie..."

"Kenapa Yun-ah bisa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran..."

"...Aku bisa merasakan aura amarah.. uhh..."

"Krauk..."

Mwoya...? Jadi Yunho juga menginginkan seorang pacar... aku tidak pernah menyadari itu...

DEG

Huh... aku bertanya-tanya kenapa...

Jaejoong memegang dadanya, perlahan mencengkram kaus di bagian dadanya, saat ia merasakan debaran dadanya menjadi semakin menyesakkan.

DEG

DEG

Hatiku begitu sakit...

Drrt...Drrtt..

Huh? Pesan dari Yunho.

Pip

[ From : Yunnie Jung

( No Subject )

Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memiliki yeojachingu. Tapi bagaimana jika dia bukanlah yeoja yang tidak pernah kau inginkan?

Sebagai teman baikmu, biarkan aku berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu. Apakah ia sudah baik untukmu.]

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang tengah memainkan handphonenya. Kembali ia membaca pesan Yunho.

[ Sebagai teman baikmu, biarkan aku berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu. Apakah ia sudah baik untukmu.]

Ku rasa, hari ini bukanlah hari—

"Aku tidak bisa bicara padanya untuk tidak perlu melakukan itu. Hajiman..."

Pip pip pip pip

[ Tapi Yunnie...

Jika kau sangat menginginkan yeojachingu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku.

Itu bukan kau, tapi aku. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu.]

Drrt... Drrtt...

[ Itu tidak benar.]

"Eh?"

Drrt... Drrtt...

[ Joongie, jika kau pikir dengan kau duduk di sini, bangku dengan kepopuleran dan terlihat agak konyol ini kau mendapatkan pacar untuk dirimu, itu sangat menggangguku itulah kenapa aku yang duduk di sini menggantikanmu...

Untukku, untuk melakukan hal seperti ini tidak berarti untukmu mengetahui seorang yeoja adalah ide yang buruk.]

Drrt... Drrtt...

[ Karena aku... aku ingin kau untuk mengenal orang terlebih dahulu sebelum kau terikat...

Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong, yang saat itu juga Jaejoong tengah melihatnya. Kedua mata itu saling berpandangan tidak menghiraukan dengan jaraknya yang cukup jauh itu.

Pasti, dengan cara yang benar, orang yang mencintaimu akan datang padamu.]

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Yunnie..."

Nan... nega...

DEG

DEG

"Ah! Akhirnya seorang yeoja datang!"

DEG!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ottoke? Nan pabboya... jeongmal pabboya.. apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, pabbo...

"Terus seperti itu Yun-ah! Seseorang duduk di sampingnya!" ucap Junsu dengan suara kecilnya,

Ani , ini salah...

"Du-duk! Du-duk!" ucap Junsu lagi masih dengan suara kecilnya.

Aku tidak mengerti ini, ani, tidak perlu mengandalkan sebuah legenda untuk mendapatkan yeojachingu...

Jika berkencan dengan yeoja itu bukan berarti kau akan serius menyukainya... sekarang aku berpikir lagi tentang hal ini, tidak ada gunanya mendapatkan yeojachingu seperti itu.

Benar... itu benar!

Srak

Srak

Jaejoong segera berlari dari persembunyian mereka untuk mendekati Yunho.

"Jo-joongie! Cha-chakaman!"

Karena aku... karena yeojachingu Yunho... tidak cocok untuk jadi pasanganya.

Yunho adalah orang yang baik. Terhadap orang sepertiku pun ia sangat baik. Dia tampan, keren, dan pintar. Tidak akan ada yang tidak mau menjadi pasangannya.

Yunho pasti akan... menyukai pasangannya jika ia mendapatkannya disana.

_"Joongie"_

Andwe! Aku tidak menginginkan ini...!

Tapi saat ini, sebelum Jaejoong sampai mendekati Yunho, yeoja itu sudah duduk di samping Yunho. Si yeoja terlihat tersipu malu dan Yunho yang tersenyum melihatnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Jaejoong otomatis menghentikan laju larinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat kedepan, mematung.

Jaejoong tidak merasakan apapun lagi di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Semua indranya seakan mati rasa. Hanya matanya yang masih terus melihat pemandangan di depan, yang tak jauh darinya. Pemandangan dimana Yunho dan yeoja itu terlihat tertawa bersama.

Jaejoong terus mematung seperti itu. Sampai yeoja itu pergi dan Yunho menghampirinya pun ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Junsu keluar dari semak-semak itu dan mendekat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Heechul dan Changmin sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Changmin memang sudah pergi semenjak Junsu mengusulkan Yunho untuk mencobanya. Dan Heechul pergi tepat setelah Jaejoong tadi berlari mendekati Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu kemudian.

"Dia menyatakannya, dan kami berbicara sebentar." Jawab Yunho

"Uwaaaah! Jeongmal, kalian jadi bersama! Jadi, legenda itu sungguhan!" ucap Junsu dengan hebohnya.

Aku tidak percaya ini...

Deg deg deg

Jaejoong menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangannya menyiapkan diri untuk tanggapan Yunho selanjutnya. Tidak, jika boleh jujur ia tak ingin Yunho membenarkan perkataan Junsu. Hatinya terus berdebar menantikan perkataan Yunho selanjutnya.

Yunho dan yeoja itu akan bersama-sama selamanya...

"...itu— tentu saja hanyalah sebuah kebohongan." Ucap Yunho kemudian dengan tegasnya.

"EH?" kaget Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Hah... tidak ada yang benar untuk pembicaraan bodoh itu. Selain itu, aku setidaknya akan berkencan dengannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kita berada di sana." Jelas Yunho

"Eh...?"

"Yu-Yunnie..."

"Bukankah kau berkikir seperti itu juga, Joongie?" tanya Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong.

Melihat Yunho terseyum lagi padanya. Ia merasakan sakit di hatinya menghilang begitu saja. Melihat senyuman Yunho untuknya, ia merasa hangat.

"Ne..."

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa... sakit pada hatiku. Itu begitu menyakitkan, hingga rasanya begitu mencekikku.

Tapi, dengan Yunho berada di sisiku. Semuanya bisa teratasi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Junsu pergi dengan lesunya mendengar kenyataan itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit mengharapkan bahwa legenda itu adalah kebenaran. Tapi, sebuah legenda bisa saja berubah bukan? Takdir seorang manusia saja bisa berubah. Dan legenda pun akan berubah sesuai dengan hati setiap manusia.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di dalam kereta menuju perjalanan pulang. Keduanya tengah dalam keadaan berdiri karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dengan posisi Jaejoong yang bersandar pada pintu dan Yunho yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Em...Yunnie... bagaimana jika itu adalah sebuah kebenaran? Dan kau akan benar-benar terikat dengan yeoja itu." Jaejoong memulai percakapan dengan Yunho.

"Come on... itu hanya sebuah unjuk perasaan dan aku tidak akan terikat padanya untuk selamanya. Tidak kah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Yunho, melihat Jaejoong yang tidak menjawabnya Yunho kembali berbicara, "Berpikir tentang perasaan. Itu bukanlah hal yang simpel. Ini lebih dari sekedar tentang itu, ini adalah masalah cinta."

"A-aku pikir... kau benar..."

Aku pikir itu mungkin, jika aku dan Yunho duduk disana maka kita akan menjadi teman baik selamanya.

Tapi tentu saja, pikiranku itu salah...

Memiliki Yunho di sampingku membuatku berpikir banyak hal yang bodoh, dan itu seperti aku tidak pernah belajar... hah...

"Joongie..."

"Mmm?"

"Ada tempat duduk yang kosong di sana. Duduklah, kau terlihat letih?" tunjuk Yunho pada tempat kosong itu yang hanya muat untuk satu orang.

"Eoh? Ani, nan gwenchana. Yunnie saja yang duduk di sana. Aku tak apa berdiri."

Grak

Grak

Kereta mulai berguncang-guncang, jika tidak berpegangan erat bagi yang berdiri pasti akan terjatuh.

"Aku tak apa berdiri, lagipula perjalanan masih jauh..."

Grak

Grak

"Aku bilang, nan gwenchana. Yunnie seharusnya— uah!" pekik Jaejoong terbawa guncangan kereta.

Yunho segera menahan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat, jadilah Jaejoong berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong berpegangan pada baju Yunho dan mencrengkramnya.

Deg deg deg

Melihat Yunho yang begitudekat membuat Jaejoong merasa panas, "Mian... Yunnie..." maafnya dan berniat untuk kembali menyandarkan diri pada pintu.

Syuut

Brak

Selangkah Jaejoong memundurkan kakinya Yunho langsung membalikan badannya dan mengurung Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada pintu.

"Yunnie...?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang serius, mendekatkan wajahnya, "...Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin duduk di sana selain dengnmu Joongie, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho dengan terus menatap pada mata doe Jaejoong. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, kalau—"

[Gangnam-gu, kita telah sampai di gangnam-gu. Harap perhatikan langkah anda saat keluar dari kereta.]

Suara pemberitahuan pemberhentian itu memutus kontak mata Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho melihat kesekeliling dan melihat banyak penumpang yang turun.

"Oh, tempat duduk di samping itu kosong. Ayo kita duduk..." ajak Yunho

"Um... Ne.." Jaejoong segera menduduki dirinya yang di susul oleh Yunho yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Apa itu tadi? Apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho? Apa ia akan mengatakan, bagaiman jika aku menerimanya?

...Kupikir Yunho akan meluruskan perkataannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia hanya teman baik? Atau...

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Yunho yang melihatnya menggenggam sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas pahanya. Jaejoong yang merasakan genggaman Yunho memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sungguh berdetak dengan kencangnya.

Molla...

Nan molla. Nan jeongmal molla!

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mencoba melirik Yunho, yang ternyata memang memperhatikannya dari tadi dan tersenyum padanya begitu mata mereka bertemu pandang.

BLUSH

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku berdebar dengan cepatnya. Itu terasa begitu mengagumkan.

Hanya pada saat ini, aku ingin perasaan ini terus berlangsung...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Curhatan author :

Annyeong readerdeul sekalian~

Gimana? Gimana?

Pada jelas gak?

Atau malah makin bingung?

Kalo iya. Sama, Chie juga. #slap

Udah Chie gak bisa banyak omong lagi. Semoga aja readerdeul sekalian suka sama chap ini. :D

Oh iya...

Besok mulai puasa, Chie minta maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata Chie yang buat kalian sakit hati. Bagi yang menjalankan, Marhaban ya Ramadhan~

Walau puasa Chie tetep lanjut buat ini, Chap depan mulai panas pemirsah~ #dosa amat yak. Siapa yang mau?

* * *

Ini balasan review kemarin~

Chie ucapin terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaak banget buat yang udah review, juga yang favorite sama follow fic ini dan silent reader yang ikut meramaikan(?).

#tebar-tebar kelopak bunga. XD

* * *

**LEETEUKSEMOX**: Kkk~ tunggu aja dulu ne~ ada kejutan loh~ **jaejae**: Ditanya kenapa? #slap korban iklan. Kan biar gereget gituuu~ Kkk~ makin cinta sama fic ini? Huwaa~ Chie fall for you~ #digetok. Nah udah tau kan siapa anggota klub nya ;D **Guest****: **lnjut? Iya ini **hani lezitia**: wkwk emang Jae narsis akut, tuh ahjumma kaget karna baru liat aksi Live Jae di pagi hari, maklum pengunjung baru. Hmm… udah tau kan siapa mereka :D Yap. Gomawo buat ucapan semangatnya. **Dennis Park****: **Kkk~ iya berarti Yunppa harus lebih sabar lagi buat gangguan-gangguan berikutnya~ #ditabokYunppa. Adaow! Eh- apa tadi? Itu klub apa? Itu klub semacam kelompok pengumpul berita nyata mungkin. Chie juga agak gak ngeh itu klub apa #slap **Selena Jung****: **Hello~ hehehe geregetan ya? Kan emang susah kalo berhadapan sama orang yang polos itu~ apalagi sepolos Jaema, Kkk~ **MaxMin**: Iya, udah bukan prolog. Narsisnya Jaema? Oh, sepertinya narsisnya malah mulai kurang disini ._. Kkk~ semua langsung pada tau ne siapa yang 'krauk krauk' itu. XD **Haemin**: Eh mian. Tadinya Chie mau ganti kesemsem sama kepincut, lupa ._. Kesemsem itu bahasanya Chie kalo di rumah -_- sip ini udah update. Kkk~ Yunppa masih banyak rintangan menghadang, kkk~ **Guest**: kapan NC? Nanti kalo Jaema udah gak polos lagi. XD **ShinJiWoo920202**: Uhum… Yunppa harus terus sabar, kkk~ haha, kissu saking panasnya Jejenya sampe meleleh kkk~ **desi2121****: **Udah tau kan siapa? Iyaa… kasian Yunppa nge-jleb terus kkk~ pengganggu hubungan Yunjae? Emm… menurut Chie sih gak berat-berat amat(?) **Guest**: long story? Maybe yes. Maybe no. XD Ne, thanks. **vianashim****: **Kapan Jadian? Kalo Jae udah gak polos! Kkk~ XD **YuyaLoveSungmin**: Iyyo... monggo~ mengalir seperti air ne, sankyuu~ ini lanjutannya~ :)

* * *

Balik lagi ke awal. Chie mau lanjut kalo ada 10 orang yang nongol di review tiap chap nya. Kalo gak sampe yaaa… Chie tunggu sampe nyampe. Oh iya lepi nya Chie lagi di pinjem saudara Chie buat ngetik tugas kuliahnya, jadi Chap selanjutnya di ketik kalo lepi Chie balik. Chie ngetik ini tergantung datangnya mood buat ngetik. Tapi tenang, Chie ngetik sehari selesai kok, kalo selesai Chie pasti langsung update. Kkk~ jadi sabar ya kalo lama kkk~

Cha… Review?


	5. Chapter 2

Ini Remake fanfiction dari manga **Nar Kiss** nya **Nekono Mariko.**

**Pair :**

Yunjae

**Disclaimer:**

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Semua nama yang muncul di sini adalah milik mereka sendiri.

**Rated :**

e**M**u desu.

**Genre :**

Humor, Romance

**Warning :**

Newbie, OOC, Miss Typo(s) of course(tanpa edit), gak sesuai EYD, pindah POV semaunya sendiri, semoga reader gak bingung ya.

**a/n: **Semoga chap ini bisa lebih jelas dari chap kemarin. Umm... Chie saranin buat yg sedang puasa jgn baca ini sbelum buka ne? Ada sedikit adegan yg –ehem –anu –ehem di chap ini. Nekat? Yaa... ditanggung sendiri-sendiri ini akibatnya. Trus mian kalo masih ada adegan yang lompat-lompat, itu sepertinya gak bisa di ubah lagi. Ciri khas komiknya bgtu~ Cha~ selamat membaca~

**Before that...**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**!

Chie gak maksa buat baca soalnya. Kalau gak suka yaudah out aja ne, gampang kok tinggal klik Back aja. -.-

* * *

**NAR JAE KISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Walau sudah berada di dalam rumah yang tersedia penghangat ruanganpun masih bisa merasakankan dinginnya malam ini. Jika berada didalam rumah, orang-orang pasti sudah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya di cuaca yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk kedua orang ini.

Di musim gugur ini, dicuacanya yang semakin dingin, karena mendekati musim dingin. Sepasang namja dan namja itu tengah begumul di atas tempat tidur tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak merasakan dinginnya malam.

Kamar yang temaram hanya sebuah lampu kecil yang menerangi ruangan itu. Hanya selingkup batas king bed yang mendapatkan cahaya dari lampu kecil itu. Cukup untuk menerangi kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua namja itu di atasnya.

Seorang namja blonde dengan wajah merahnya menahan hasrat dan tampak begitu pasrah pada namja manly yang berada di atasnya.

Namja manly itu tengah memanja si blonde dengan servis hand job nya pada bagian paling sensitive nya. Dibarengi dengan hisapan-hisapannya di sekujur badan si blonde merangsang si blonde agar semakin hard.

Si blonde yang sudah sangat pasrah menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikan pada sekujur tubunhya hanya bisa memanggil dan mendesahkan nama si namja manly.

Debaran hatiku yang seperti ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Itulah yang ku pikirkan waktu kita berada di dalam kereta waktu itu...

"Ah! Ung... Yunniee... Yunnieeh..." desah si blonde dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat sprai di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya.

Jung Yunho atau yang di panggil Yunnie itu terus melakukan servisnya tanpa menghiraukan desahan dari si blonde. Ia terus saja mengocok junior si blonde dengan sesekali meremasnya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Tapi saat dirasa Jaejoong ingin sampai, ia menghentikan gerakannya. Sedikit bermain-main dengan si junior mungil itu.

"Ahhh...Yunnieeehh..." desahan itu terus berlanjut seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Yunho di juniornya.

"Wae... Joongie, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho dan mempercepat kocokannya.

Kim Jaejoong, ya si blonde yang dipanggil Joongie itu tampak begitu kepayahan dan memekik saat Yunho makin mempercepat kocokannya. "Akh! Ungg... Jebaal... jangan menggodaku lagi... apalagi disana ah..." Ucapnya susah payah.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap pada mata Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, perlahan tangan Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di juniornya.

"Yunniee...ung..." desahnya lagi dengan menambah raut memohon pada Yunho.

"Wae? Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakanya dengan jelas... see?"

"Ahn! Ah... uh... pabboh... ah" Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah ketika Yunho terus mengerjainya. Kepalanya terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan dan rasa menggantung klimaksnya. Namun Yunho tak urung membuatnya mencapai klimaks.

Dengan kekesalannya yang tidak mendapatkan kepuasan itu. Jaejoong memberanikan diri dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya dan menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Memberikan Yunho kebebasan untuk melihat semua bagian privasinya. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk memohon pada Yunho.

Hatiku berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya...

"Yunnieeh... Please... Put it in, deeper."

.

.

SRAK

Chirp Chirp Chirp

Suara burung kecil itu langsung menyapa pendengarannya begitu ia membuka matanya.

Dan sibakan dari selimut tebal itupun mengakhiri semua bayangan itu. Ani, itu bukanlah bayangan tapi itu adalah mimpi. Mimpi panasnya bersama teman baiknya, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong dengan mata besarnya yang terbuka lebar itu masih terdiam setelah terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpinnya itu. Mencengkram selimutnya dan perlahan melirik kearah bawahnya.

Mukanya memerah, tangannya bergetar, mulutnya terbuka melihat bagian bawahnya yang basah. "Mw-mwoya... APA-APAAN MIMPI ITUUUU!"

Teriakan Jaejoong itu menghasilkan lirikan tajam dari tetangga-tetangganya begitu ia keluar dari apartementnya, merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Jaejoong di pagi hari.

Dan mungkin otakku juga akan segera meleleh...

* * *

**With his head filled with nothing but Yunho, **

**Jaejoong's heart pounds like it's nearing it's breaking point!**

**In his current state, something seems to have changed in Jaejoong...!?**

**.**

**.**

**-Nekono Mariko-**

(Perubahan nama tokoh, disesuaikan dengan tokoh fiction ini)

* * *

Jaejoong telah sampai di kampusnya dengan selamat. Ia tidak terkena jebakan –menurut Jaejoong- di stasiun pagi ini. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya ania? Dengan pemikirannya yang sempit akan percintaan, tapi tiba-tiba ia memimpikan malam panas? Ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di semak-semak dengan peralatan lengkap untuk persembunyiannya. Sedari beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengawasi sekitar dengan teropongnya. Setelah merasa keadaan sudah aman ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kanan ok. Kiri ok. Clear of target Yunnie ok." Jaejoong memasukan teropong itu kedalam tasnya dan mulai bersiap. "Sekarang!" serunya begitu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Zruut

Zruut

"M-mwo! Kotak apa itu berjalan sendiri?!"

Zruut

"! Mwoya?"

"Molla."

Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan kotak kertas yang menjadi alat persembunyiannya. Kotak dengan ukuran yang besar muat untuk satu orang dewasa itu diberi lubang untuk tempat ia melihat keluar. Dengan jalan berjongkok berusaha menyamar menjadi kotak, ia terus berjalan sampai ke wilayah yang sepi.

Sekarang aku dengan senangnya bermain hide and seek sendirian. Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Itu agar Yunho tidak bisa melihatku, makanya aku memakai peralatan aneh ini.

Jaejoong kini tengah mengambil napas karena begitu pengap berada di dalam kotak yang tidak ada udara itu.

"Ah... kalau saja aku tidak meyelesaikannya kemarin..." gumam Jaejoong

.

.

**Flashback**

"Jae Hyuung~ ayo kita menonton dvd yang baru kupinjam ini~" tawar Kibum sambil memperlihatkan Jaejoong sebuah dvd.

"Huh? Dvd apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong karena tidak ada gambar apapun pada sampulnya.

"Ayo tonton saja dulu hyung~"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh~ feels so good! Ah... down... there ah!" desahan itu mengalun dari dalam dvd yang di putar Kibum. Awalnya Jaejoong hanya menemani Kibum tanpa ikut menontonnya. Ia terlalu sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Yunho tanpa melihat tontonan itu.

Saat suara desahan itu mengalun barulah ia sadar. Dvd macam apa yang diputar oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Yah! Video dewasa macam apa itu! Sesama namja?!" pekik Jaejoong begitu melihat laya Tv nya menampilkan dua orang namja sedang bercinta. Dengan seorang namja yang bertumpu pada kedua lengannya dan seorang namja lagi tengah mengeluar masukkan juniornya di hole belakang namja itu.

"Ah~ Jae hyung baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini ne? Bukankah ini menarik hyung?"

"M-mwo? Bagian mananya!?" Seru Jaejoong kaget, tapi sesekali ia melirik video yang terpampang di layar kaca itu, "Uh... bu-bukannya yang dimasuki itu butt? Apakah itu nyaman?"

"Eoh? Hyung tak tahu? Semua namja punya area sensitive di dalam sana, semacam prostate?"

"J-jeongmayo?"

**End Flashback**

Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin membuat Jaejoong menjadi panas. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang sedang di dalam kotak yang pengap dan hawa panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya pun membuat wajahnya memerah karena semakain pengap.

Tanpa sadar, aku ketagihan untuk melihatnya dan memutar kembali dvd itu dari awal. Sekarang aku harus menuai apa yang sudah ku tabur dengan bermimpi bercinta kemarin malam.

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sampai ia bisa mendengar dug dug dug ditelinganya.

Aku... itu, terlihat seperti terasa sangat nikmat...

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bermimpi hal semacam itu~" gumam Jaejoong, "terlebih Yunnie yang menjadi partnerku..." gumam Jaejoong lagi

"Eoh? Kotak ini bicara?" seorang mahasiswa yang kebutulan lewat dan melihat kotak yang berisi Jaejoong yang masih terus bergumam itu jadi penasaran. Ia langsung mengangkat kotak itu dan terpampanglah Jaejoong yang dengan tampang blank nya yang terlihat lucu dengan posisinya yang berjongkok hampir meringkuk itu menatap mahasiswa yang mengangkat kotaknya.

"Ah... mianhe..." ujarnya mahasiswa itu dan meletakan kotak itu di samping Jaejoong.

Setelah mahasiswa itu pergi, Jaejoong melihat kotaknya dalam keadaan terbalik, dengan penutup berada di bawah. Tanpa berniat memutarnya Jaejoong kemudian menaiki kotak itu. Dan duduk bersimpuh.

...Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya sudah cukup membuat hatiku menjadi gila. Sekarang hanya dengan mengingat mimpi itu membuatku turn on. Dan mimpi itu selalu datang dalam pikiranku,

"Joongie..." bisikan Yunho pada mimpi itu cukup membuatnya sekarang dalam keadaan semi turn on.

Hah... ini tidak baik. Aku pasti tidak bisa melihat Yunho lagi. Jika aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaanku sekarang ini,

Jaejoong mecoba menenangkan Juniornya. Perlahan-lahan ia menekannya membuatnya untuk rileks.

Aku pasti, di depannya, aku pasti langsung klimaks di hadapannya.

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, Jaejoong tidak lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Joongie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang kini tepat berada di hadapan Jaejoong. Tersenyum dengan tampannya di depannya.

Jaejoong tengah meloading penglihatannya, dan Yunho masih setia dengan senyumannya. Setelah proses loadingnya selesai, "GYAAAA!" Jaejoong segera turun dan membalikkan kotak tersebut dan kembali bersembunyi.

"Ah, mianhe... aku membuatmu terkejut..." Maaf Yunho yang juga kaget akan reaksi Jaejoong.

"Cha-Changkkamnyo!" seru Jaejoong dari dalam kotak.

A-apakah tadi aku datang!?

Sret

Sret

Sepertinya tidak... sungguh melegakan... hah...

Jaejoong membuka kotaknya perlahan yang langsung di bantu Yunho untuk memegangi kotak itu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghela napas lega.

"Apakah kau sedang bermain hide and seek?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne... sendirian..."

"Sendirian? Kau bisa mengajakku Joongie, jadi aku bisa ikut lain kali." Ujar Yunho dengan menampilkan senyum indahnya.

Melihat senyuman indah yang ditujukkan padanya, mungkin banyak yeoja yang rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan senyuman indah Yunho, itu membuatnya senang. Dan melupakan mimpinya sesaat.

"Well... jika Yunnie ingin bermain, kurasa tidak masalah."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita menentukannya dengan gunting-batu-kertas?"

Seperti yang kupikirkan, tanpa diragukan lagi, ia memang sangat tampan...

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk santai. Dengan Jaejoong duduk di dalam kotaknya lagi dan Yunho di luar kotak. Karena kotak itu hanya memuat satu orang. Tanpa memperhatikan dimana ia duduk, Yunho terlihat nyaman duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Hmm? Joongie," Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong, "Apakah kau demam?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Uaaahh!" Jaejoong hanya bisa terkaget-kaget karena ulah Yunho kali ini. Kedua tangan Yunho masih menangkup wajah Jaejoong sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Mukamu sangat merah..."

'Itu karena kau sangat dekat!' batin Jaejoong, ia merasakan jantungnya bepacu dengan cepat sekarang.

'Sekarang mimpi itu datang lagi di pikiranku!' Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi menatap Yunho, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Yunho dengan tidak pekanya terus menangkup wajah Jaejoong sesekali ia meraba kening dan leher Jaejoong, "Suhu badanmu juga sedikit lebih hangat..."

'Ini buruk! Aku mulai merasakan itu lagi dengan sentuhannya!'

"Kajja, kita keruang kesehatan." Ajak Yunho yang di jawab gelengan kuat oleh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho jadi bingung.

'Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa! Karena...'

"Joongie? Kalau tidak bisa berdiri, aku akan menggendongmu..." tawar Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mencengkram kuat pada dinding kotak kertasnya. 'Jika itu terjadi, Yunnie akan merasakanya dari belakang!' batin Jaejoong.

Saat ini Jaejoong dalam keadaan Turned On. Ya, ia terangsang akibat sentuhan Yunho tadi. Dan Yunho pasti akan menggendongnya dari belakang, piggy back. Tentu saja Juniornya yang keras pasti terasa di punggung Yunho. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak ingin Yunho tahu.

'Itu terlalu beresiko. Ah! Ini yang terburuk!' Jaejoong dengan paniknya langsung mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaga. Membuat Yunho syok sesaat.

"Jeongmal mianhe Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong dan mulai berdiri dengan kotak yang di pegangannya. Jaejoong kini seperti spongebob dengan celana kotaknya, cartoon yang kadang suka ditontonnya pagi hari.

Aku harus lari!

Yunho kaget begitu Jaejoong tiba-tiba berlari, "Joongie! Changkkaman!" Seru Yunho dan mulai berdiri.

Aku aneh dan aku sudah tahu itu dari awal. Jika Yunho tahu aku tegang hanya melihatnya... Yunho pasti membenciku.

Sepertinya memang tiada hari bagi Jaejoong tanpa ia berubah menjadi narsis. Dijalan yang berbatu itu Jaejoong memaksa terus berlari sambil membawa kotaknya. Sampai akhirnya ia terantuk batu dan menabrak sebuah kaca plastik yang di bingkai dan di letakan di taman kampus.

"Joongie!" Yunho yang berada di belakangnya kaget begitu melihat Jaejoong terjatuh dengan tak nyamannya itu.

Dengan geramnya Jaejoong menguncang-guncang kaca itu, "Kenapa bisa ada sebuah kaca disini..."

"Joongie... Gwenchanayo?" tanya Yunho begitu berada di dekat Jaejoong, walau hanya sebuah keheningan yang didapatnya.

"...Ini sudah begitu lama. Si imut Jae telah dataaang~!" seru si narsis Jaejoong dan mulai berpose.

"...Ah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," ucap Yunho, "Tenang saja, aku akan segera mengembalikanmu." Kata Yunho dan mulai mendekat pada Jaejoong.

Sprut!

Jaejoong mencipratkan air keran yang berada di taman kampus itu ketika Yunho mendekat padanya. "Heh... pelayan, jangan kau kira aku sama seperti diriku yang biasanya hari ini..."

"Ani, kau memang terlihat seperti biasanya." Ucap Yunho cepat sambil mengelap wajahnya yang tadi terciprat air oleh si narsis Jaejoong.

"Kau salah!" seru si narsis Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho, "Aku akan menjadi pemenang di permainan hide and seek ini!" serunya lagi dan mulai berlari.

"Eh? Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? Apa maksudmu dengan hide and seek..."

Yunho yang melihat si narsis Jaejoong semakin menjauh itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Oh well... toh aku memang mengejarmu sepanjang waktu ini."

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua terlihat seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Jaejoong berada di depan.

"Yah! Tunggu disana!" seru Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Neo, nappeun nom! Peraturannya adalah untuk menunggu selama 30 detik setelah permainan di mulai!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan bermain hide and seek." Yunho yang semakin mendekati Jaejoong hampir menangkapnya sebelum Jaejoong berbelok. Yunho yang melihat sekilas bayangan tangan itu langsung menangkap dan menariknya. "Kena kau!"

Boing

Ternyata itu bukanlah Jaejoong tapi sebuah balon yang hampir berbentuk orang yang tertempel sebuah kertas bertulis PABBO disana.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho terkena jebakannnya hanya terkikik senang. Di tangan Jaejoong sudah tersedia sebuah sedotan, ia mengisinya dengan sebuah kayu runcing kecil dan meniupnya ke arah balon yang masih di pegang oleh Yunho.

DUAR

Balon itu meledak dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata sebuah kertas-kertas panjang dan kecil yang biasa di buat untuk perayaan.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu karena melanggar peraturan!" seru Jaejoong terkekeh senang melihat Yunho yang berantakan dengan kertas menempel dimana-mana.

"Neo... wae..." Yunho menggeram kesal. Dengan cepatnya ia berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang langsung ikut berlari mengindari Yunho.

"Yah! Kapan kau punya waktu mempersiapkan hal semacam itu!?" seru Yunho dengan berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang berada di depan tidak mau kalah dan terus menambah kecepatan larinya, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk seorang istimewa sepertiku!"

Mereka terus berlari walau terkadang berhenti ketika Yunho terkena jebakan Jaejoong.

"Makan itu!" Jaejoong menaburkan sekantung tepung pada Yunho.

BRUGH

Kali ini Yunho terjatuh karena lubang yang digali oleh Jaejoong. Di balik dinding Jaejoong tengah terkekeh senang melihat Yunho terkena semua jebakannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Yunho telah berhasil memojokan Jaejoong dan menahannya pada dinding dibelakannya. Yunho terlihat sangat berantakan dengan tubuhnya yang begitu kotor dimana-mana. Yunho menahan lengan atas Jaejoong agar tida bisa kabur.

"Ini saatnya... untuk mengakhiri semua omong kosong ini." Geram Yunho

"Dammit! Yah lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong dan mencoba meronta. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri karena tenaganya sudah mulai habis karena berlari.

"Tenanglah sebentar, aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan menyakitimu." Ucapan Yunho itu cukup membuat si narsis Jaejoong tenang. Yunho mendongakkan sedikit wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Ugh..." protes Jaejoong.

Cup

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisinya. Dengan Yunho yang menahan ciumannya sedikit lebih lama.

"...Joongie, kau kembali?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Yunho, "Yunnie..." responnya kemudian.

"Ah, bagus—"

"Just Kidding!" seru Jaejoong kemudian dan mendorong Yunho menjauh. Yunho sedikit kaget dengan itu. "Joongie ada disini." Ujarnya sambil menujuk kearah hatinya, "jadi mari kita lanjutkan permainan hide and seek kita."

"Huh...? Wae kau tidak berubah...?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Karena Joongie sendiri yang ingin mengabaikanmu hari ini. Selama kau berada di depan mata, ia tidak akan mau kembali." Jelas si narsis Jaejoong sambil membelakangi Yunho dan mulai berjalan.

Yunho menahannya dan membalikan Jaejoong menghadapnya, "... mengabaikan ku..?" tanyanya. "Apa maksudmu...!?" tanyanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang berada di lengannya, "Jika Joongie tak ingin memberitahumu, siapa yang memberimu ide seseorang seperti aku yang lebih tinggi derajatnya darimu melakukannya untukmu?"

Yunho hanya diam menunggu penjelasan darinya dengan terus menatapnya.

Melihat Yunho yang begitu serius akhirnya ia bicara, "Well..." ucap Jaejoong dan berpikir dengan telunjuknya yang berada di dagunya, "Jika berbicara tentang perasaan sebenarnya Joongie, itu bisa jadi... dia sangat membencimu!" seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho dan terkekeh senang dengan ekspresi kaget Yunho. "Lagipula aku tidak menyukai orang lain selain diriku."

Yunho yang merasa geram mencengkram lengan Jaejoong, "Cukup! Hentikan lelucon tak bergunamu itu!"

Jaejoong segera menepis kembali tangan Yunho marah, "Awas! Aku harus segera pergi untuk merawat seluruh tubuhku di klinik perawatan kecantikan! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bermain-main dengan pelayan sepertimu!"

"Mwo? Klinik perawatan kecantikan? Jangan bicara sesuatu yang egois!"

"Aku dan Joongie mempunyai tubuh yang sama! Apa yang kuharapkan juga yang Joongie inginkan!"

"Jangan membuat keputusan sendiri, kau harus mengerti Joongie dengan baik!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, orang luar! Jadi pergi saja sana jangan menggangu kami!" seru Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong Yunho.

"Ugh..." Yunho terus saja menghalangi jalan Jaejoong, tak tahan Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya, "Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku, karena aku mencintai Joongie." Peryataan Yunho itu cukup untuk membuat si narsis Jaejoong diam.

Melihat Jaejoong di depannya mulai terdiam Yunho melanjutkan bicaranya, "Pertama kali bertemu dengan Joongie, aku pikir dia hanyalah orang aneh yang masuk kedalam duniaku.

Hajiman, Joongie dengan beraninya selalu menghadapi semua halangan yang menghadang jalannya. Dia selalu memikirkan kebaikan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ku sadari aku mulai terpikat dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku lagi selain dirinya.

Itulah kenapa, Joongie, aku mohon padamu! Aku tidak perduli jika kau membenciku, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara padamu." Mohon Yunho dengan memeluk Jaejoong dihadapannya erat.

Jaejoong yang saat ini dihadapannya merasakan kehangatan pada pelukan yang diberikan oleh Yunho pada tubuhnya. Menyeringai ia merarih wajah Yunho, "Hmm... Neo... telah melebihi harapanku..."

"Harapan...?"

"Aku tidak melihat pilihan selain memberikanmu pilihan untuk berbicara padanya." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mencium Yunho. "Pernyataanmu... kau harus bersyukur aku tidak membiarkan Joongie mendengarnya."

Sret

Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba melemas itu membuat Yunho segera menangkapnya. Dan ia mendengar sedikit erangan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Joongie...?"

"Yun...nie...?" ucapnya, setelah sadar ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat sekitarnya. Ia bukan berada di taman lagi, tapi berada di koridor kampus. "Yunnie... kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Joongie... kau kembali?"

Tidak mendapatkan Jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong mulai berpikir, 'Huh?! Geureyo! Karena aku tidak ingin Yunho tahu aku sedang hard-on, aku berlari darinya dan menabra kaca... itu berarti... ia melihat semuanya... tidak ada jalan keluar bagiku sekarang' mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Nan... tidak ingin Yunnie membencikuu~ hueee..." tangis Jaejoong kemudian.

"E-eh...?" Yunho bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di taman kampus. Sesampainya di sana Jaejoong menjelaskan tentang mimpinya pada Yunho. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati udara segar yang ada. Dan Jaejoong yang menenangkan diri.

"Jadi, kau bermimpi hal seperti itu..."

"Ung... Ne... mian Yunnie aku memimpikanmu melakukan itu denganku..."

"Kita hanya berbicara tentang mimpi kan? Gwenchana. Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu."

"Ne... tapi, bukan cuma itu. Aku merasa begitu terangsang hanya dengan melihat wajahmu karena mimpi ituu~!" seru Jaejoong kemudian menutupwajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Yunho tadi untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, karena alasan itu wajahmu memerah..." dan karena itu dia pergi menjauhiku, lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam begitu mendengar kesimpulan Yunho, karena memang benar seperti itu. Menghela napas kemudian Jaejoong mulai bicara,

"... Nan gwenchana, kalau kau jujur dan mengatakan bagaimana perasaanmu..."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan seakan ingin menangis, "Ini menjijikan kan? Geure... namja bereaksi karena ini..."

Yunho merasa sakit melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu, "Joongie..."

"Aku begitu menjijikan. Hanya karena terpengaruhi film dewasa, dan bermimpi melakukan itu dengan teman adalah suatu hal yang tidak benar..." ucap Jaejoong, Yunho yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya hanya diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya.

"Disamping itu... terus terang saja, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini..."

"Aneh...?"

"Di setiap aku bersamamu, aku merasa jantungku berpacu dengan cepat." Ucap Jaejoong dan menaruh tangannya di dadanya, "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa itu terjadi. Seperti hari ini, aku tidak menyangka, aku langsung merasa tersangsang seperti itu..."

Perasaan ini... itu tidaklah normal. Jika aku membenci itu, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk itu—

Yunho menghela napas lega mendengan ucapan terakhir Jaejoong.

"Jadi... Cuma itu..."

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar tanggapan Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, "M-mwo? Apa maksudmu Cuma itu? Apa yang aku katakan itu penting bagiku!"

Yunho langsung menarik sebelah tangan Jaejoong membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir di pelukan Yunho. Yunho mengarahkan kepala Jaejoong kedadanya, dimana jantungnya terdengar.

"Di bagian ini... apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho

'Eh? Jantung Yunnie...' Jaejoong mendengar dengan jelas jantung Yunho yang juga berdebar cepat. "Wah daebak... jantungmu bedetak sangat cepat.." ucap Jaejoong

"Aku juga tidak berbeda. Setiap kau berada di dekatku, itu selalu seperti ini."

"Yunnie nado...?"

"Dengan seseorang yang istimewa dan pentingku ada di sampingku. Bukankah seperti ini adalah normal?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang tersenyum lembut padanya, 'seseorang yang istimewa dan penting dia bilang? Apakah yang di maksudnya itu aku...?'

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yan terus menatapnya, sampai Jaejoong berseru kaget, " Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan turn on?! Menjadi terangsang karena teman baikku bukankah sungguh aneh!?"

"Mmm... teman atau bukan, kita bisa melakukan hal-hal mesum..." tanpa berpikir Yunho langsung menjawab seperti itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Jaejoong kaget

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Mm... misalnya seperti ini..." Yunho langsung membisikkan Jaejoong sesuatu.

"Eh? Jinjja?! Daebak!"

"Ne... itu biasa terjadi di antara anak muda.." Yunho hanya bisa tertawa canggung begitu Jaejoong terus menggumamkan hal itu.

Setelah puas dengan pikiran-pikirannya Jaejoong akhirnya bisa benapas lega. "Ah... Joha. Itu berarti aku tidaklah aneh. Jantungku yang berdebar cepat seperti ini karena Yunnie didekatku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho yang langsung tersenyum lega. Wajahnya sedikit memanas dengan jantungnya yang seperti ini.

Melihat Jaejoong yang ceria dan terlihat sangat cantik untuknya itu membuatnya berdebar cepat. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus sebelah pipi Jaejoong.

"Eh? Yunnie...?"

"Joongie... neo jeongmal... neomu aleumdaun.."

Cup

Satu ciuman Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong. Hanya ciuman singkat.

BLUSH

Cukup untuk membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya dan mulai begergetar.

"Jo-Joongie... g-gwenchana?" tanya Yunho panik.

"NEO! Jeongmal pabboya! Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku mudah terangsang!" Seru Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul Yunho, "Ottokheyo? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang! Karena sebuah ciuman membuatku hard lagiiii~ huee" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho yang kaget mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang seperti itu hanya terdiam.

"Jinjja... jika melihatmu membuatku seperti ini, aku harus melakukan apa? Ini begitu memalukan. Itu membuatku tidak berani untuk melihatmu lagi..." Jaejoong meremas baju Yunho karena rasa frustasinya.

Yunho yang membayangkan Jaejoong menjauhinya hanya karena merasa malu, membuatnya ikut frustasi jika sampai itu terjadi.

Yunho melepaskan cengkraman Jaejoong pada bajunya perlahan. Membuatnya ditatap oleh Jaejojoong. Kemudian Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong,

"Well... biarkan aku memberikan solusi untuk itu. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba melakukan seperti yang ada didalam mimpimu...?"

"Eh?"

"Jika kita melakukannya. Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa malu lagi."

"EEEEEH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Curhatan author :

Annyeong readerdeul sekalian~ Apa kabaar~? Chie harap baik semua ne J

Senengnya Chie bisa ngobrol sama kalian lagi dsini~ Tapi, pendatang yang baru muncul yang lama menghilang ne? Smoga msih ada yg bertahan U.U Chie paling suka pas ngetik buat balesan review~ itu adalah hal yg slalu Chie kerjaiin duluan kkk~ Chie gak akan bosen2nya ngobrol sama kalian, semoga kalian gak bosen ne ngobrol sama Chie~ :)

* * *

Ini balasan review kemarin~

Chie ucapin terimakasih banyak banget buat yang udah review, juga yang favorite sama follow fic ini dan silent reader yang ikut meramaikan(?). Chie gak nyangka sama total Views nya OAO tapi reviewnya makin lama makin turun U.U Drastis...

* * *

**Guest:** Ya~ **kim anna shinotsuke****:** Gomawo, hah~ Chie tetep gagal buat itunya emang, masih jelas ke komik ne? Mian~ U.U Chie ndak bisa ubah adegan yg lompat2an itu~ **MaxMin****:** Um, ne.. Jae di chap kmarin Narsisnya ilang. Ne, Jae masih polos~ tapi dia mulai galau sama perasaannya~ **Willow Aje Kim****:** Gomawo~ :) **TitaniumSP****:** #ikutanTitan(?) ciee ciee jj~**Dennis Park****:** Mau rebut Yunpa? Emang Yunpa mau sama dirimu? #ditendang XD **Selena Jung****:** Iya~ ini di lanjut~ :) **ShinJiWoo920202****:** Ne! Makin berkembang seiring waktu~ :) bagian es krim itu emang sweet bgt~ XD **Haemin:** Ne~ Chie udah tanya makin bingung kan? Jd udh gak aneh ada yg bilang bgtu~ **meirah.1111****:** Gomawo buat smua reviewnya~ #bow. Narsis jj emang udah akut, karna suatu alasan, eh— #spoil. Uh untuk penggambaran suasana Chie masih blum bisa buatnya, mian ne~ Chie msih berusaha untuk itu. **:** Wah, senangnya Chie bisa buat orang ketawa~ Yunpa kan emang udah mesum dri sononya #slap. Gereget ya kalo ada orang sepolos itu ckckck~ Ne, Yoochun blum muncul. Sbnernya di komik gak ada penambahan tokoh lagi, tp Chie usahain Yoochun bisa muncul :) Gomawo buat semua reviewnya miu~ #bow.

* * *

Kira-kira di chap depan akan terjadi apa sama YunJae? Nah siapa yg mau cepet lanjut? Yang mau cepet, buat Chie seneng dulu dong~ pasti udah tau lah apa yg Chie maksud ne? Ayolah buat Chie semangat ngetik~ kalo gak, nanti Chie bakalan hanyut di K-Drama yang numpuk, sama Anime yang bejibun di folder~ kalo udah hanyut hayah, pasti Chie lupa buat ngetik U.U

Cha... Review?


End file.
